Promenade de pensées
by Ayalyne
Summary: Hermione...un accident, et un Draco plutôt surprenant ! un HGDM à priori...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour lectrices ( et lecteurs, si il y en a ), voici ma nouvelle fic ! bon j'ai mis du temps à la posté, mais incapable de l'écrire sans avoir la pression de savoir que je me ferai engeuler si je tapais pas mes chapitres regulièrement ! bref...je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Promenade de pensées

Chapitre 1: une drôle de découverte

Ron ! On a dit en "poudre" la racine de Mandragore ! pas en lamelles ! Tu veux encore nous faire retirer des points par Rogue ou quoi ?! _Rhaaa _!!!  
- Ohh mais Hermy ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien changer ?!  
- Bon trente secondes, laisse-moi m'attacher les cheveux et je vais ENCORE réparer tes bêtises !

Hermione sortit un élastique noir de la poche de sa robe de sorcière Ses cheveux en  
bataille ne lui allaient vraiment pas quand ils étaient attachés, mais au moins, elle y voyait clair !

Miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de coiffure ! 5 points en moins à Gryffondor !  
- Mais Monsieur!  
- Un commentaire Miss Granger ? Surveillez plutôt votre binôme !

- Pour…

BOUMMMM

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du chaudron des 2 Gryffondors, la fumée se stabilisa au-dessus d'Hermione, pour ensuite disparaître sans un bruit. Tout le monde observa Hermione, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, puis elle s'effondra par terre.

Hermione !Monsieur! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !  
- Allez-y Potter ! _rhaaa _stupides élèves ! marmonna t-il.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et parcourue le LONG chemin qui séparait la salle de potion de l'infirmerie car bien entendu, Rogue trouvait ca tellement plus amusant de faire souffrir ses élèves sur le chemin tout en sachant que c'était son cours où il y avait le plus d'accidents…

- Par Merlin ! Que lui est-elle arrivé Mr Potter ?!  
- Elle a eu un accident en cours de potion, le chaudron a explosé et elle a du inhaler la fumé qui s'en est échappé.  
- Merci Mr Potter, retournez donc en cours maintenant, n'oubliez pas que vous avez vos A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année, et je ne voudrais pas me sentir responsable de vos mauvais résultats en potions.  
- Mais s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi rester avec elle !  
- Suffit Mr Potter ! votre abonnement aux blessures en tout genre ne vous permet pas de rester à l'infirmerie ! Me  
suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!  
- Oui, Mme Pomfresh.  
- Bien. Maintenant sortez.

Harry repartit en direction de la salle de potions, mais à peine fut-il arrivé qu'il entendit la sonnerie. Il récupéra ses  
affaires et partit avec Ron en direction de la grande salle, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.  
- On ira la voir après la fin des cours, d'accord ?  
- OK, Ron pas de problèmes, espérons simplement que l'infirmière nous laissera entrer  
- J'en suis persuadé ! _Humpf_, en attendant, tu aurais du voir la réaction des Serpentards tout à l'heure, ils n'ont pas arrêté d'imiter la chute d'Hermione, et Rogue n'a rient dit !!!  
- Mais tu sais qu'il est injuste ! Au bout de 7 ans quand même ! Je te croyais plus perspicace, mon cher !

Ginny qui passait par-là répliqua qu'il était aveugle de ne pas avoir vu que son frère était aussi idiot. Au passage, elle embrassa furtivement Harry, sachant pertinemment que Ron se mettait en colère dès qu'ils s'affichaient trop explicitement. Pas que ça la gênait mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur à crier contre son frère.  
- Harry, j'ai à te parler, s'il te plaît.  
- Eloignez-vous alors, je n'ai pas envie de subir encore fois la vision écœurantes de vos deux bouches collés l'une contre l'autre !

Ron ! détends-toi, je n'ai encore rien fait à ta sœur !  
- Mouai… marmonna t-il en les observant sortir de la grande salle.

Ginny emmena Harry dans une classe vide et l'assit sur une chaise, puis elle s'installa devant lui avec son air à la   
il faut qu'on parle ce qui est pour tout homme, une bien mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Oh non, il fallait s'y attendre.  
- Je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire ca, mais…notre relation stagne, j'en ai marre.  
- Hein ?! tu ne veux quand même pas rompre ?!  
- Ne soit pas idiot Harry chéri, se moqua-t-elle, je veux juste qu'on passe à un stade plus avancé de notre relation, vois-tu ?  
- Euhh, non, pas tout à fait…  
- J'en ai marre de m'en tenir aux petits bisous du matin ! J'aimerais qu'on fasse autre chose ! Tu veux un dessin?!

Pendant que Ginny s'époumonnais à faire comprendre à Harry ses besoins, Hermione sortait lentement de sa léthargie à l'infirmerie. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte du lieu où elle était. Mais une voix la tira doucement de son sommeil  
- Vous vous sentez bien, Miss Granger ?  
- Professeur ? Que faites vous ici ?  
- Je vous rends visite, Miss, j'ai eu vent de votre cours de potions et je voulais vous venir vous parlez

_Arghh_, j'ai mal au crâne ! parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît.  
- C'est bien ce que je craignais, mademoiselle, je n'était pas en train de parler… 2 élèves atteint du même phénomène en moins de vingt ans est rare, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…  
- De quoi parlez-vous professeur ? gémit Hermione.  
- Vous lisez dans les pensées, la fumée que vous avez accidentellement inhalé vous a procuré ce nouveau don, mais étant très rare, aucune formule ou potion n'a été élaborée pour faire cesser la chose.  
- Mais c'est horrible! Mais faites taire ces voix ! S'il vous plaît !  
- Mettez ce pendentif, Miss, ça devrait calmer vos maux de tête. Et avec un peu d'entraînement, vous devriez pouvoir facilement contrôler votre don .Vous pourrez vous balader à votre guise dans l'esprit des gens. A ne pas abusez tout de même .  
- Merci professeur Dumbledore… mais j'ai terriblement envie de dormir, dit-elle après avoir attaché le pendentif autour de son cou. C'était une pierre de lune à la forme étrange, fixée sur socle argent. Le était fascinant.  
- Je vais vous laisser seule, entraînez-vous à contrôler les pensées des occupants de l'infirmerie, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal, vous êtes une très bonne élève. Mais ne vous aventurez pas dans la grande salle aux heures pleines aujourd'hui, vous auriez des problèmes…

Hermione replongea dans le sommeil, après avoir entendu les réprimandes de "Pompom" envers Dumbledore pour avoir rendu visite à une élève convalescente. Dans ce cas-là, elle.Elle se réveilla vers 4 heures, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais comme toute bonne élève qu'elle était, elle se mit à se concentrer sur les voix qu'elle entendait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure elle y parvint. Dumbledore avait raison, ce pouvoir était très simple à maîtriser. Mais l'infirmerie était quasiment vide. Seulement 2 ou 3 élèves était présents. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir expérimenter son pouvoir sur des personnes plus intéressantes. Harry et Ron étaient passés la voir. De toute façon, elle allait pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir dans à peine quelques heures. Mais ce qu'elle entendit la pris de court:

'Oh mon dieu, qu'elle est belle dans cette tenue. Oh, en plus, on peut apercevoir ses formes à travers letissus transparent ! Un régale'

A peine Hermione eu entendu les pensées de Ron qu'elle se recouvrit du drap, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron était amoureux d'elle, mais elle le considérait seulement comme un ami. Et puis entendre de telles pensées, elle était presque choquée.

- Hermy ! Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sors d'ici tout à l'heure.  
- C'est génial Mione ! On passera te chercher, si tu veux.  
- Si tu veux Ron. J'en serais ravie.

Hermione continuait sa discussion avec Ron, puis, remarquant qu'Harry ne parlait plus, elle décida d'essayer son don sur lui.

'Coucher avec elle ! coucher avec elle ! elle en a de bonne, elle !  
comme si je faisais ça tout les jours… et si Ron était au courant  
!!! _rhaa_ non !!!'

Hermione rougit, puis sourit, décidément, ce don s'avérait bien plus utile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

Alors ?! moi j'aime ce chapitre, alors laissez-moi une review hein auteur en mode chieuse 


	2. Une idée surprenante !

Pouf pouf bon, ce chapitre, j'ai eu trop la flemme de le corriger ( ma gentille correctrice la fait, mais les envoie d'e-mail on tout decalée dans la mise en page c'est chiant !) donc vous aurez droit à un chapitre avec des fautes ! tant pis :p )

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une idée…surprenante !**

Hermione avait finit sa journée cloîtré dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ! L'horreur ! Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir les quartier des préfets en chef, mais depuis l'année dernière, à cause des stupides précèdent préfet , il n'avait pas voulu laissé emménager de nouveau arrivant ! on fait pas des bébés tout les ans tout de même !

Bref, elle est le préfet en chef de Serdaigle, était resté tout deux dans le dortoir de leur maison…Mais finalement elle trouvait sa très enrichissant, oui bien sur Dumbledore avait dit de ne pas utiliser son don sur autrui, mais c'était tellement drôle ! Bien sur, sa violé toutes les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqué mais et alors ?!

Elle avait notamment découvert que Ginny était en rut et que Harry avait peur de franchir le pas ! Comme quoi, Ginny cachait bien son jeu, si Molly le savait…Hermione n'osait même pas y penser !

Dobby lui avait apporté son dîner sous ordre de Dumbledore, lui évitant par la même occasion la grande salle et ses révélations croustillantes ! Mais elle avait encore toute l'année pour découvrir les moindre secret des gens !

7h15. Une nouvelle jour commencé. Hermione pris sa douche enfila les premier vêtements qu'elle trouva, et descendit directement vers la grande salle . Un horrible bourdonnement résonna dans son crâne, il en fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne tombe par terre, elle s'appuya deux minutes contre la porte de la grande salle, le temps de se faire aux nombres de personnes présente, elle fit des vite abstraction des voix, puis elle se dirigea vers sa table, observant les personnes, en se demandait qui elle espionnerai aujourd'hui.

A peine eut-elle commencé son petit-déjeuner, qu'entra la bande la plus infecte de tout Poudlard ! Le mangemort lâche, sa poufiasse de service et ses deux caniches…Voilà qui était intéressant, et si elle espionnais Malfoy ? De plus le lundi, il avait trois heures en commun, deux heures de potions, beurk, et un heure de métamorphose.

Elle ouvrit son esprit sur celui de Malfoy. Rein d'intéressant, il ne faisait que se rincer l'œil sur une Serdaigle de 6 ème année qui avait prit des formes au cours de l'année précédente, un pervers quoi. Et si elle essayait d'attirait son regard sur elle ? Mais bien sur, cette année, elle allait devoir mettre le grand Draco Malfoy dans son lit !

Elle méritait d'être à Serpentard pour avoir une idée aussi tordu ! mais après tout ca pouvait marché ! Elle était plutôt jolie, quand elle se bouclait correctement les cheveux, qu'elle ne mettait pas des vêtements difformes, et qu'elle ne prenait plus son air arrogant ! Mais peu importe, elle coucherait avec Draco Malfoy quel qu'en soit le prix.

Ses amis firent leur apparition peu de temps après. Devait-elle mettre Ginny au courant de son pari et de son don ? C'était sa meilleur amie mais, elle hésitait. Elle devait demandé à Dumbledore, maintenant.

Tu t'en vas déjà Hermione ?

Oui désolé Harry, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, se ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je revient à tant pour les cours !

OK à tout à l'heure !

Elle prit la direction de bureau de Dumbledore, après y être passé tant de fois avec Harry et Ron, elle aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux bandées.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle réfléchit à ce que pouvait bien être le mot de passe, mais il lui suffit de sonder l'esprit de la gargouille pour le savoir.

Voldy tout riquiqui !

Le mot de passe la fit explosait de rire, mais elle avait vu juste et la gargouille la laissa passer.

Entrez !

Bonjour professeur.

Ah Miss Granger, que me vaut votre charmante visite ?

A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si je pouvait mettre au courant mes amis du nouveau don que j'ai acquérit.

Tout en parlant elle essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, mais elle percuta un mur mental, ce qui provoqua une horrible migraine.

Miss Granger, violé l'intimité des gens est très mal, contraire au principes des Gryffondor non ?

Excusais moi professeur dit Hermione en baissant la tête. C'est juste que c'est fascinant de s'entraînez et puis, je voulais voir si j'arrivais à percer un esprit aussi étrange que le votre.

Oh oh oh c'est très flatteur voyez-vous, mais ne recommencez pas, vous pourriez avoir des surprises, et oui, je vous autorise à parler de votre don à vos amis, mais choisissais bien vos "amis".

Merci professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau, mais perdu dans ses pensées, elle percuta un jeune homme, l'objet de son désir, Draco Malfoy.

Stupide sang-de-bourbe ! tu peux pas faire attention ou tu vas ?!

Arghh c'est quoi cette tenue, bordel mais c'est qu'elle a une de ses paires de seins la Granger ! humm

Hermione se paralysa à l'écoute de cette pensées, Draco Malfoy, qui la matait. Quel imbécile, ce matin elle n'avait pas fait gaffe aux vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé, elle avait mis son corset rouge pétant !!! Elle détestait sa tant quand elle lui offrait des hauts pareil ! Et Ginny qui n'avait rien dit !!! La honte la honte la honte !!! devant Dumbledore en plus …

Mais attendez une seconde, Draco l'a regardé ! Yessss son pari pouvait marcher alors !

Malfoy, arrête de reluquer mes seins, c'est sur qu'à côté d'eux Pansy peut aller sa rhabiller non ?

Et humpf, comment t'as su que …

Tu avoues alors…

Hermione repartit en faisait bien attention à frôler Draco de façon à le faire enrager encore plus.

Comment a-t-elle osé ! Elle me provoque ou quoi ! sale sang-de-bourbe ! Tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

Hermione courut rejoindre Harry et Ron devant la salle de sortilèges ! ouf pile à l'heure ! Elle s'assit à coté d'Harry et Ron prenant soin de chercher ses mots pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Hum les gars, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

On t'écoute Hermy.

Tu sais hier, pendant le cours de potion, finalement la fumée a bien eu un effet secondaire sur moi, et c'est irréversible. Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens…

Quoi ?! s'écria Ron.

Mr Weasley ! restait concentrer sur mon cours au lieu de fixer votre camarade.

Excusez moi Mr prononça Ron en baissant les yeux.

Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, tout le monde, enfin sauf les gens assez puissant pour empêcher mon intrusion.

Donc donc…tu entend ce qu'on pense la ?

Seulement si je le désire, c'est un don super facile à contrôlez, je ferme mon esprit aux autres et je me concentre sur un seul d'entre eux, et j'entend tout.

Euh Hermione ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Je pourrais te parler en privée à la fin du cours ?

Bien sur.

Et pourquoi moi je peux pas venir ?! s'énerva à nouveau Ron.

Mr Weasley ! vous irez chercher votre retenue à la fin du cours !

Bien jouez Ron le réprimanda Hermione.

A la fin de l'heure Harry embarqua Hermione en dehors de la salle.

Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides avec Ginny avec ton don.

A cause de votre petite histoire sourit Hermione ?

Arghh non tu sais déjà…

Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher hier, mais Ginny m'a presque choqué, désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas t'aider, elle attend juste que tu franchisses le pas.

OK merci Mione.

Elle s'en alla en saluant Harry. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider car elle autre chose à faire. Dés ce soir, elle irais trier ses vêtements potable, et transformerai les moins bien, Elle allait faire tomber Draco Malfoy coûte que coûte.

* * *

Perso, je le trouve moin bien que le premier, mais c'est dur de faire des chapitres bien quand on essaye d'expliquer l'histoire...

Au faite, je ne posterai la suite que dans deux semaine, j'ai mon brevet blanc bientot, et j'ai trop de truc à faire ! gomen . 

Merci pour les reviews quand même ! sa fait chaud au coeur uhuh


	3. Une approcheréussie

hihi coucou !!! Voila le 3 ème chapitre aprés ces deux semaines d'attentes ( interminables j'espère :p) Au faite, pour ceux que sa interesse, j'ai encore foiré mon brevet blanc xDD mon image de bonne élève va en patir, mais que m'arrive t-il ? O.o lol.

Mais j'espère que ce chapitre, sera réussi au moin, lui...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une approche …réussi

Vendredi soir, enfin… Sa faisait une semaine qu'Hermione attendait ce jour, elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer à mettre au point son plan.

La 7 ème année était tellement chargée que même notre Gryffondor, se voyait contrainte de travailler encore plus… Bien sur, elle avait fait tous ses devoirs, et son week-end était libre, ce qui lui laissait tout son temps, pour faire une mise à jour vestimentaire, et un petit relooking…

Depuis qu'elle avait acquis son nouveau don, ses notes étaient plus hautes que jamais, plus personne ne se battait avec elle depuis qu'elle avait rembarré avec succès cette chère Pansy grâce à l'un des secrets découvert pendant la semaine… Malheureusement, hier soir, le directeur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour la réprimander, se servir de son pouvoir à des fins personnelles était très mauvais, aussi elle devait ne plus s'en servir aussi souvent, mais pourquoi l'écouter ? Elle allait simplement être plus discrete à présent…

Elle s'enferma dans son dortoir, elle se doutait que n'y Lavande, n'y Parvati, reviendraient ce soir. Hermione avait découvert qu'elles étaient bien plus que des meilleures amies, et elles s'autorisaient souvent des petites escapades nocturnes avec 1 ou 2 garçons, qu'ils qu'y soit.

Elle sortit toutes ses affaires de son placard, les étala sur son lit et s'assit à côté, prête à trier.

Elle se rendit compte bien vite, que les seules affaires bien qu'elle avait, étaient celles qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Elle mit de côté celle qu'elle ne changerait pas et pris le reste. Elle en jeta plusieurs, puis pris les dernières restant. Deux paires de jeans sans intérêt se transformèrent en magnifiques pantalons style « punk », elle modifia dans le même style 3 t-shirts, mis des lacets rouges, avec des petites tête de morts, à ses vieilles doc Martens noir...

" Voila enfin un style à moi, et que personne n'a ici "

Elle regarda sa montre, 7 heures déjà. Pendant le week-end, pas besoin de porter la tenue réglementaire, elle allait pouvoir se montrer, aux yeux de tous, et de Malfoy… Elle enfila son corset noir, celui avec de la dentelle, et mis son jean façon « punk ». A peine fut-elle descendus dans sa salle commune, que certain garçon la sifflèrent.

" pff, tous des obsédées ces 6 ème années "

Elle les ignora royalement, préférant s'abstenir de retirer des points à sa propre maison, car depuis le fameux incidents, elle avait appris que les Gryffondors étaient, étonnament, les plus en rut de tout Poudlard, certainement du au fait qu'ils sont considéré comme coincés, et peu entreprenant .

Elle descendit les escaliers un à un, jusqu'à atteindre la grande salle. Elle fit une entrée plutôt remarquée. Mais par dessus tout, elle réussi à faire lever les yeux sur elle de Draco Malfoy, l'insaisissable Serpentard.

Elle s'insinua directement de son esprit, qu'importe que Dumbledore la remarque, elle devait réussir.

'''Arghhh mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?! C'est censé être une sang impur répugnante !!! Pas un canon ! Hum en plus elle n'est absolument pas habillé comme une des ces poufs qu'y me colle pour que je leur passe entre les jambes !'''

Hermione pouffa comme pas possible en entendant ces propos, puis elle passe la main dans ses cheveux de façon à le choquer encore plus. Ce fut vite fait, il s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille…

Harry lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire, mais elle éluda la question, pas question que ses amis soient au courant de son plan, de un, ils la traiteraient de folle, et de deux, ils ne lui adresseraient plus la parole pour avoir couché avec Malfoy.

Elle déjeuna rapidement, elle voulait faire une petite surprise à Draco. Elle le suivit jusque dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, il s'entraînait souvent tout seul pour avoir un meilleur niveau que son équipe, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sa faire rétamer par Harry. Notre Gryffondor de génie, attendit patiemment la fin de son entraînement, jusqu'à qu'il soit dans sa douche, après tout si il devait hurler, autant qu'elle puisse avoir une compensation.

- Bonjour Malfoy, lança t-elle de sa voix mielleuse

- Arghhh, Granger ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! hurla t-il en attrapant la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main.

- Hum, je viens profiter du spectacle, pourquoi ?

- Mais dégage de là ! t'es barrée ma parole !!!

- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de me trouver si gênante dans la grande salle, dit-elle de son air interrogatif.

- Tu m'as juste surpris !

- Tu avoues alors m'avoir regardé mon petit Malfoy, prononça t-elle se rapprochant lentement de son ennemis.

- Granger, enlève tes mains te mon torse, je suis attirant, je sais.

Notre intrépide Hermione retira ses mains, empoigna celles de Draco, et les posa à un endroit très suggestif de son corps. Draco se retira rapidement, lui hurlant qu'elle était encore plus folle qu'il ne le croyait, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, il était frustré par cette échange, son plan ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Draco, n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête d'Hermione ?! Et pourquoi il l'appelle Hermione tout à coup ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait en moment ? et comment se faisait t-il qu'elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui ? 

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

"Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?!!! c'est pourtant pas du ton mon style d'être aussi provocante ! Ahhh et pourquoi je ne fait que penser à lui ! Je crois que ce pouvoir est en train de me transformer en la pire garce qui existe ! Bon calmons-nous, c'est pas comme si je me comportais comme Parkinson, il faut juste que je me contrôle mieux que ça…"

Hermione, troublée, partit faire un tour au bord du lac.

" Bon alors, il faut que j'organise mon prochain plan d'attaque. Et si ? non non, c'est trop méchant, je suis pas à Serpentard…mais, je suis sur que sa pourrais marché..."

Tout à coup, une tornade rousse approcha d'elle, c'était Ginny.

- Coucou Hermione ! qu'est ce que tu fait là toute seule ?

- Rien de particulier Ginny. En fait si, je réfléchis à quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Hum, tu sais, l'accident que j'ai eu en potion, et bien il y a eu des conséquences. Et depuis, je peux lire dans les pensées…

- Quoi ?! et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?!!! rhoo tu me vexes ! je croyais que j'était ta meilleure amie !

- Oui Ginny, c'est bien pour ca que je vais te dire ce qui me tracasse, j'ai décidé de coucher avec Draco Malfoy, et LE jeter après !

- Hein ? tu déconnes la ? Toi ?! et Malfoy ?!!! mouahahah, trop drôle !

- Je vais te dire, mon plan fonctionne à merveille pour l'instant !

- Mais tu lis vraiment dans les pensées ?

- Oui

- Alors dit moi à quoi je pense là ?

- Au fait que tu en a marre qu'Harry se comporte comme un empoté au niveau du sexe !

- Humpf, j'en peux plus, sa va quand même faire plusieurs mois que nous sommes ensembles, et il se contente de petits bisous dans le coup, c'est déprimant…

- Désolé, mais sur ce coup la, je peux pas t'aider, j'ai mon propre mâle à attraper !

- Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

Hermione raconta tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire à Ginny, et vu la réaction ce celle ci, elle se dit qu'elle avait un coté Serpentard bien caché !

* * *

8 heures du soir, il était temps d'aller manger ! Hermione réussit encore une fois à ramener les regards sur elle, c'est vrai que maintenant, elle n'était plus la petit fille de 1 ère année, coincée, avec des airs de Miss je sais tout insupportable. Elle se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, sans oublier de lancer un regard des plus subjectif à Draco. 

Ginny pouffa, tandis que Malfoy la regarda, horrifié…

A la fin du repas, il se débrouilla pour coincé Hermione seul…

- Granger, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Arrête de m'allumer, tu risquerais bien de le regretter tu sais !

- Ah bon ? pourtant tu as une bonne réputation de ce côté la non ?

- Ne joue pas à la plus maline !

- Je joue comme je veux, avec qui je veux.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Draco l'empoigne et la plaque contre le mur.

- Tu veux toujours jouer la ?

* * *

Alors, j'ai eu envie de me la faire ' fin sadique ' sa donne quoi ? Lol ( ai-je besoin de préciser que je serai heureuse que vous me fassiez partager votre avis en m'envoyant une review !) 

A la semaine prochaine !

PS : j'ai fait de mon mieu pour l'orthographe, c'est mieu ? .


	4. Try again !

Voila le chapitre 4 !!! hihi j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Lol en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews ! **11** ! Même pour le premier chapitre j'en avais pas reçu autant ! j'en reviens toujours pas !!! vraiment merci à tous ! maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire de trés bon chapitre !!!

Place à la lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Try again…**

-Aïe Malfoy qu'est ce qui te prends ! lâche-moi !

-Pourtant tu t'amusais bien il y a peine 5 minutes ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ! dis le moi !

-Pfff rêves ! même sous la pire torture je ne te dirais jamais rien !

Draco, entendant ces paroles, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes…elle avait bien dit la pire torture, pour lui c'était bien de l'embrasser ! c'était certainement réciproque ! Il s'approcha lentement, lentement, tout doucement…

BAM !

-Oh Severus, que vous êtes violent, hihi

-Minerva…hummm j'aime quand vous dites ça

-Professeur Macgonagall ! s'écria Hermione

-Professeur Rogue ! hurla Draco

-Oh mon dieu ! des élèves !! xDDD

-Euhhh, on a rien vu ! bye bye !balbutia Hermione

Elle s'extirpa de l'emprise de Draco est s'enfuit à toute vitesse, elle était en revanche incapable de savoir si il était bien qu'elle eu était interrompue ou pas !

Draco sortit à sa suite, paralysé par l'image qu'il venait de voir, c'est vrai que ça avait de quoi traumatiser…

-Beurk beurk beurk !!!!

-Quoi Malfoy ? tu n'as jamais vu des personnes s'embrasser ?

-Arf, mais Rogue et Macgo ! ma journée est fichue !

-Moi je suis bien contente qu'ils soient arrivés ! Allez à plus !

Hermione partit à toute jambes parler de se qui venait de se produire à Ginny ! Elle n'omit pas de parcourir les pensées de Draco, juste pour s'informer...

' Merlin ! je crois que je m'en remettrais jamais la, oh lala il me faut une douche bien froide maintenant !'

Hermione fut incapable de savoir, si il faisait référence aux professeurs qui s'embrassaient ou au faite qu'il avait failli l'embrasser elle ! Rien que d'y repenser elle en avait le sourire aux lèvres, son plan fonctionnait tellement mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, elle allait réussir plus vite qu'elle le pensait !

----

-Ginny !!!!!!! Attend désolé Harry, mais je dois d'urgence lui parler !

-Ahlala les filles, vous allez parler chiffon ? dit Harry en imitant une écervelé, avec une voix suraigue

-Sans commentaire le coincé.

Harry partit, plus rouge que le blason des Gryffondors, tandis que Hermione entraînait Ginny dans sa chambre.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'y pressait assez pour me séparer de mon doux et tendre ?

-Faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy !

-Ah oui, je suis d'accord, ca valait le coup (:p) Allez dit moi tout ! il t'a renvoyer chiez ?

-Absolument pas ! tu sous estimes mes charmes Mlle Tornade rousse ! Il a voulut m'embrasser ! pourquoi j'en sais rien, j'était trop surprise pour espionner ses pensées, dommage !!! mais tout de même !

-Alors il embrasse comment ? aussi bien qu'on le prétend ? j'aimerai essayer une fois (:p)

-Eh t'as Harry toi ! non en fait, ont a étaient interrompue par d'autre amoureux, rien que d'y repenser ! c'était trop drôle !

-Pourquoi ? c'étaient qui ?

-C'était Rogue et Macgo ! en train de se dire des trucs salaces à l'oreille en plus…écœurant !

-Non c'est vrai ? trop drôle !!! quand les gens sauront ! Ah non beurk ! je me met à visualiser ! manquait plus que ça !bhaaaa

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable !

Mais pendant ce temps la, un Serpentard allongé sur son lit commencé à nous piquer une crise ...

-----

-Arghhhhh dégage Blaise ! c'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me gonfler !

-Ouh c'est bon ! calme toi mon vieux ! je venais juste te proposer de venir à une petite fête organisé demain soir ! tu viendras ?

-Encore ! mais vous faites que ça en ce moment !

-Eh eh, Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Allez je te laisse à tes affaires !

-Oui c'est ca, casse toi !

'''Putain je suis vraiment plus d'humeur moi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi j'ai failli l'embrasser ? bon ok c'était pour l'emmerder mais je l'ai voulu, j'avais bien d'autre moyen de la faire craquer ! '''

Pour se changer les idées, il partit prendre une douche, dieu seul sait ce qu'il y a fait…

----------

-Maintenant, on va appliquer mon plan ! d'accord Ginny ? tu me suis toujours ?

-Pour ça, je te jure que je ferai n'importe quoi !

-Ok, n'oublie pas, tu le coinces, tu l'attaches et j'arrive !

Ginny partit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, prêtes à faire le chose la plus mémorable qui lui arrivera dans ses années de scolarité ! ( c'est ce qu'elle croit ;)). Elle prit la direction du 3 ème étage, lieu ou les professeurs ne mettaient, heureusement, jamais les pieds. Elle attendit patiemment l'heure prévu, 6heures, c'est à cette heure la qu'il devrait passer.

Hermione, elle, embarquait toutes les filles susceptibles de faire fonctionner son plan comme elle le voulait...

----

-INCARCEREM !

Ginny avait patiemment attendu l'arrivé de Draco. Elle n'avait plus eu qu'a lui jeter la formule de ligotage, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Plus que 5 minutes et Hermione arriverais, et vu la tête de Malfoy, il s'attendait au pire !

-Je te préviens Malfoy, si tu hurles, je t'empêche de parler c'est bien d'accord ? prononça Ginny avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Alors toi aussi t'es de mèche avec Granger ! Vous vous ennuyer tellement à jouer votre rôle de Gryffondor sainte-nitouche ? vous avez besoin de vous mesurer aux Serpentards de cette façon maintenant ?! c'est pathétique !

-Ta gueule ! Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, vu ce qui t'attends, tu devrais te calmer, garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu avec l'autre ?! dis le moi Weasley !

-Rêve ! Ah attend, j'entends Hermione arrivé, tu vas avoir toute le réponses que tu désires ;)

Draco émit un grognement, tendis que Ginny essayer de retenir un énorme fou rire.

Hermione avancé, plus sur d'elle que jamais, des filles de 6 ème et 7 ème années la suivaient, s'interrogeant sur le but de leur venue ici.

''' Oh non !!! bordel, pourquoi Granger a ramené autant de filles, faut que je me casse ! arghh qu'est ce qui m'as pris de passer par ce couloir ! je vais me suicider …'''

-Mesdemoiselles ! un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît…voilà merci. On sait toutes à quel points certaines personnes sont mystérieuses dans cette école, toutes maisons confondues. Eh bien aujourd'hui, le jeune homme le plus populaire de ce collège, va se dévoiler au grand jour, grâce aux questions les plus intimes que vous lui poserez !

-N'importe quoi comme questions ? demanda une élève.

-Oui, je dit bien toutes le questions inimaginables, et bien sur, il se fera une joie de vous répondre !

Un gigantesque brouahah s'éleva dans le couloir.

-Eh Hermy, je suppose que tu liras dans ses pensées si il ne veut pas répondre !

-Bien sur Ginny, j'ai peut être prévu de coucher avec lui, mais c'est une bonne occasion de pouvoir également me venger de lui !

-Hermione ! tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais, tu m'avais caché ton côté Serpentard ! En revanche, je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça !

-Moi non plus Ginny, je ne me comprend vraiment plus ces derniers temps…

* * *

Alors ? je vous ai encore coupé à un moment important :p Gomene ! c'était trop tentant ! mais promis, la suite Dimanche prochain, sans retard n'y rien :p

Ah oui, et joyeuse Paques !!! j'espère que le lièvre vous aura apporté plein de truc pour grossir xDDD ( on s'en fou, le chocolat c'est bon :p)


	5. Et si ça tournait au désastre ?

**_Ps: petit retard, fanfiction à buger ! désolé _**

_Chapitre 5 : Et si ça tournait au désastre ?_

**Petit blabla** : Allez voilà le chapitre 5 ! un peu plus long que d'habitude ( mais, aussi bien je l'espère ) du à une remarque qu'on m'a faite ! donc je vais essayer de plus décrire, et d'aller un peu moins vite en racontant ( je suis pas trop patiente ca doit être pour ca xDD)

Sinon, suite a une autre remarque ( huhu, coucou ma Cello) je vous met un petit rappel de l'épisode précèdent ! ( pas la peine de vous faire la vois style hôtesse de l'air pour cette phrase hein ')

**Rappel : **Hermione a organisé avec Ginny, le plus grand coup de sa carrière pour humilier Draco. Ginny est abasourdie par le nouveau comportement d'Hermione, et elle même ne se comprend plus tellement. Que va-t-il donc se produire cette fois ci ?! vous le saurez en lisant le nouveau chapitre de "Promenade de pensées" Come on ;)

* * *

Encerclé par une masse de filles en chaleurs, Draco était encore plus terrorisé que la fois ou le Lord noir était venu chez lui il y a quelques années, pour parler avec son père. Hermione, souriait de toutes ses dents, lui offrant un sourire carnassier, digne de l'héritière la plus pure de Salazard Serpentard !

Il savait que quelque chose avait changé en elle, bien que ce qu'elle était en train de faire aller lui retomber dessus, il était impressionné par la nouvelle Gryffondor, il dirait même, excité…

' Bon, plus qu'a poser les questions à ces furies, de quoi régler son compte à Malfoy. Et je suis sur qu'elle ne lui demanderont pas tout simplement ce qu'il a mangé pour le repas de midi ! mouahah '

La première jeune fille qu'Hermione interrogea s'appelait Ylis, en sixième année, à Serdaigle. Elle était de petite taille, la peau très blanche, de grands yeux verts, et de long cheveux noirs, et apparemment, elle avait un compte à régler avec Draco, elle ne devait d'ailleurs pas être la seule.

- Alors, cher Serpentard, lui dit-elle avait une sourire empli de rage, qu'elle a était la première fille de cette école avec qui tu as couché ?

Hermione sourit, sa commençait pas trop mal, Draco avait du lui dire qu'elle était sa première, elle voulait simplement en être sur…

''' Mais est-ce que sa les regardent ce que je fait au lit bordel?! Elles pensent peut être que je vais leur dire que c'est Lavande Brown en 3 ème année ! Pff elles rêvent ! '''

- Je ne répondrais pas à des questions pareil !!

- Mais si tu répondras mon cher, lui répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant, suffisant pour convaincre Hermione de révéler elle même l'identité de sa première conquête, qui était d'ailleurs surprenante !

- Bon, puisqu'il ne veut pas répondre mesdemoiselles, ne vous inquiétez pas ! je vais le faire à sa place !

Notre Serpentard national, la regardas les yeux ronds !

'''Comment peut-elle savoir ? c'est n'importe quoi ! '''

Les filles, elles, crièrent de joie heureuse de connaître ce fameux secret !

- La première fille avec laquelle Draco Malfoy a couché dans cette école et Lavande Brown, une Gryffondor de 7 ème année !

Une nouvelle vague de bruit, composait de discussion en tout genre débutât. Certaines filles partirent, certainement vexées de ne plus être la "première de Draco Malfoy".

- S'il vous plaît, prononça Hermione d'une voix forte, qui veut poser la question suivante ? Toi, allez vas-y.

La seconde fille interrogé s'appelait Princesse, une Serpentarde pourri gâtée, mais néanmoins très jolie, de plus elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle était de taille normale, les cheveux brun avec des mèches blondes criardes, avec des yeux extrêmement foncés, mais des traits très fins, ce qui faisait tout son charme.

- Draco, as-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un garçon ?

Plusieurs filles pouffèrent, Hermione elle, sonda les pensées de Draco, c'était évident qu'il ne répondrait jamais à cette question.

''' Arghhh la salope ! Elle l'a fait avec moi et Blaise en même temps ! et elle veut me faire avouer que je l'ai fait tout seul ! humpf elle va me le payer quand je serai détaché ! '''

- Vu la réaction de Malfoy, nous n'auront pas droit à la réponse de sa propre bouche, donc je vais vous le révéler, oui il l'a déjà fait avec un garçon, Blaise Zabini, mais Princesse, tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? vu que tu était avec eux !, dit Hermione, contente d'avoir enfin de quoi se venger de cette pimbêche.

La Serpentarde, sentant tous les regards sur elle, partit en courant, honteuse de s'être fait démasquer.

Toutes les filles levaient la main, rêvant d'être interrogé, Hermione en interrogea donc une nouvelle.

C'était une Poufsouffle, elle s'appelait Sarah, issue d'une famille de sang pur, elle avait réussi a resté simple et gentille. Elle était naïve, toujours gaie, un vrai rayon de soleil. Mais malgré ses airs de sainte-nitouche, elle avait énormément la cote, et tout le monde se doutait que sa faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle n'était plus très "pur".

- Alors Malfoy, qu'elle est la fille sur laquelle tu fantasmes en ce moment ?

Hermione était prête à sonder ses pensées, la question était tellement intéressante. Malheureusement, Ginny arriva en courant, hurlant que Rusard avait était prévenu par Princesse, qu'une assemblée illégale se trouvait là. Hermione ragea. Toutes les filles partirent en en galopant, laissant Hermione, Ginny et Draco sur place. Mais la rouquine sortit vite sa baguette pour régler le problème.

- Finite Incantatem !

Elle venait de libérer Draco ! Mauvaise idée, à peine libre, il courut en direction d'Hermione. C'était un garçon, et comme beaucoup d'entre eux, il était plus rapide que les filles, et d'Hermione…

Il la rattrapa facilement, l'emportant dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Ginny s'était également sauvée, laissant notre Gryffondor à la merci de Draco.

Il l'emmenait en direction du couloir interdit, celui ou la pierre philosophale avait était cachée quelques années auparavant.

Il la poussa dans la première pièce ouverte, et ferma la porte à double tour.

Hermione gémissait, il l'avait poussé brutalement, et elle était persuadée qu'elle s'était foulée le poignet, mais apercevant le regard de Draco, ce devenue le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait l'air dans une telle colère, bien sur elle comprenait, mais elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elle se retrouverait enfermer seul avec lui pour régler leurs différents.

- Alors Granger, tu as perdu ton sourire ? On fait moins la maligne comme ça !

La colère l'envahissait, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Comment avait-elle osait dévoiler des secrets pareils ! sur lui en plus ! et comment les connaissait t-elle !

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre, elle se maudissa pour sa bêtise !

- Maintenant dis moi comment tu savais tout ça sur moi ! cracha Draco .

- Même si ma vie en dépendait je ne te le dirais pas !

Il lui mis une claque magistrale pour son insolence. Bien sur, il savait que ce n'était pas correct de frapper une fille, mais après tout ce n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, une Gryffondor, une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre, car récemment, il était obligé de l'avouer, elle avait changé, et ca lui plaisait.

- Au faites, Malfoy, tu n'as pas répondu à la dernière question, c'est qui la dernière fille sur laquelle tu as fantasmé ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?! mais tu dois le savoir, tu sais tout en ce moment !

Hermione essaya de s'introduire dans ses pensées, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit à une réponse après tout ?

Elle commença à s'infiltrer dans son esprit quand tout à coup, une douleur insupportable la frappa. Elle était si fulgurante qu'Hermione, perdit le peu de force qui la maintenait encore debout. Elle s'écroula de tout son long, se tordant de douleur, les mains tenant sa tête comme pour la protéger de coup invisible.

Des spasmes venait s'additionner au tout. Elle hurlait, aussi fort qu'elle en était capable, comme si elle essayait de percer les tympans d'un agresseur…

Draco se mit à paniquer, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Que devait t-il faire ? Il avait un mal de chien à se concentrer avec tout ses cris.

Il prit finalement la situation en main, il ouvrit la porte, prit Hermione dans ses bras en essayant tant bien que mal de protéger ses oreilles, même si c'était peine perdue, et il couru en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il croisa bon nombre de regards en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de sa destination, des regards sombres de certain Serpentard le voyant si proche d'une Gryffondor, le regard inquiet de certaines connaissances d'Hermione, mais également le regard de Harry Potter, meilleur ami d'Hermione, qui lui cria après pour savoir ce QU'Il avait fait à son amie. Bien sur, Draco l'ignora royalement, si le balafré voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, il n'avait qu'a le suivre.

La porte de l'infirmerie était enfin visible, les cris d'Hermione étant très peu discret, Mme Pomfresh sortie immédiatement de son bureau, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre les explications de Draco sur l'état d'Hermione.

Il l'allongea sur un lit, laissant Pompom s'en occupait.

- Mr Malfoy, expliquait mieux ce qui s'est passé, tenta de se faire comprendre l'infirmière.

- Je l'ai trouvé hurlant par terre, elle avait des spasmes, et semblait avoir mal à la tête, enfin comme maintenant quoi, mentit du mieux qu'il put Draco.

- Vous ne l'avait pas vu tomber, se cogner la tête ?

- Et bien je l'ai trouvé allonger par terre, donc c'est probable qu'elle soit tombée.

- Bien merci Mr Malfoy, pourriez vous aller prévenir le directeur ?

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Tandis que Mme Pomfresh essayait de faire de son mieux pour calmer Hermione, notre jeune Serpentard courut en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il croisa à nouveau Harry sur son chemin, mais cette fois ci accompagné de la belette, et de la belette junior.

- Où est Hermione ? hurla Ron

- A l'infirmerie, répondit posément Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?, demanda Ginny

- Et si nous parlions de ce que tu m'as fait belette junior ? hein ? je n'ai rien fait à Granger, aller la voir si vous voulez, moi je dois aller voir le directeur.

Il évita le reste de la conversation, préférant accomplir son devoir que sa taper une nouvelle fois sur la gueule avec la bande à Potter.

Il atteignit enfin le bureau de directeur de Poudlard, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il hurla à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de lui ouvrir. Celle ci ne voulant lui ouvrir, il redoubla de puissance. Dumbledore alerté par les cris descendit de son bureau, découvrant un Draco haletant, plus rouge qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser le voir.

- Qu'y a t-il Mr Malfoy ? que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- C'est Granger Mr le directeur, elle va pas bien du tout, elle s'est mise à hurler tout d'un coup, elle à l'air d'avoir très mal à la tête et tout ! Elle est l'infirmerie !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, dit le professeur avec un visage tout d'un coup fermé, comme si il savait ce qui se passait.

Draco regarda Dumbledore partir, puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était inquiété pour Granger. Même plus que ça, il avait carrément paniqué ! Et il avait refusé de se battre avec Potter ! Que lui arrivait-il à lui aussi ?!

Dumbledore, si calme d'ordinaire, avait courut en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard intrigué de tous les élèves.

Mme Pomfresh l'avait accueillit avec un regard des plus inquiet. Elle avait jeté un sort à Hermione pour qu'on ne l'entende plus crier, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté pour autant. Pompom avait essayé de lui faire avaler un somnifère, mais c'était sans compter Hermione, qui n'arrêtant pas de gigoter, recrachait tout ce qu'on lui donnait.

Le directeur observait son élève, d'un œil inquiet. Puis il prononça ces simples mots :

- Je sais ce qu'elle a.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! je suis particulièrement fier de moi, je l'aime beaucoup celui la, et je n'ai pas fait de fin sadique !

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus qu'à moi !

A la semaine prochaine, promis, avec peut être des réponses à vos questions ! ;)

Et Reviews please ( hihi bah oui quoi, pour me dire à quel point vous aimez mon histoire tellement elle est bien écrite xDD ! oops je me vente)


	6. Mais ça se passe pas comme prévu !

**Blabla: **Eh eh coucou à tous, désolée mais aujourd'hui, mon chapitre n'est pas super...je l'ai écrit tard et les résultats des présidentielles mon quelque peu énervé, ça m'a pas du tout aidé à me concentrer... Donc je m'excuse sincèrement et je vous promait un meilleur chapitre la première fois !

**Rappel: **-Je sais ce qu'elle a.

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore laisse planer une vague d'inquiètude sur notre histoire. Mais que va t-il se passer cette fois ci ?**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mais ça se passe pas comme prévu ?!**

Dumbledore avait le visage fermé, les yeux fixé sur Hermione qui commençait légèrement à se calmer. L'infirmière, le regardait d'un regard inquiet, car elle même ignorait ce qui se passait…

- Par Merlin Albus ! dites moi ce que la pauvre petite a !

- Calmez vous Pompom, vous ne pourrez rien faire de toute façon. Elle n'est pas malade, elle est seulement en train de se faire absorber définitivement par son pouvoir. Le médaillon que je lui ai donné au début n'a que très peu de pouvoirs, et elle a énormément usé de son nouveau don au début, je crains que dans 6 mois elle disparaisse.

- Mr, vous pouvez me redire ça ?, demanda Malfoy, le regard sombre.

- Ah, Mr Malfoy, vous nous écoutiez ? ce ne pas une attitude très respectable vous savez, mais bon vous êtes à Serpentard pour quelque chose au moins. Mais vous avez parfaitement entendu, Miss Granger, va mourir dans 6 mois, je le regrette. Personne n'a trouvé de remède à son cas, les personnes meurent généralement trop tôt pour pouvoir étudier sérieusement le problème. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement regretté que Miss Granger soit atteinte.

- Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ?

- Et bien, elle peut lire dans les pensées. Vous n'aviez pas compris ?

- Draco fut comme frappé par cette nouvelle. Il comprenait enfin les événements survenue ces derniers temps. Elle savait tout ce qu'il pensait, elle était au courant de tout.

- Mr Malfoy, elle va se réveiller dans peu de temps, et je ne peut me permettre de la laisser ici, sujet aux regards de tous, donc nous allons rouvrir les chambres de préfets, et vous la confier.

- Pourquoi moi ?!

- Je ne peut pas la laisser à des gens qui sont attacher à elle, il louperais des cours exprès ou feraient preuves de trop d'attention envers elle, elle soupçonnerait des choses, donc vous la prendrai en charge.

-Bien messieur, de tout façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-C'est exactement ça, sourit Dumbledore.

Draco forcé d'embarquer Hermione dans les appartements des préfets, ruminé sa colère.

''' Et merde ! me voilà forcé de garder un œil sur cette stupide Gryffondor ! Quand je pense qu'elle pouvait lire tout ce que je pensait ! Oh ! si ça trouve elle à réussi à savoir la réponse à la dernière question ! elle sait que c'est sur elle que je fantasme !!! oh non !!!! et puis je vais encore me faire engueuler par la bande à Potter ! j'ai d'autre truc à foutre que de me les coltiner au cul moi ! non mais !'''

- sorbet citron !

'''Bordel, il a pas mieux le vieux comme mot de passe !'''

Draco entra dans la pièce. Il découvrit un grand espace, très éclairé, avec de magnifiques murs en pierre, un magnifique petit balcon avec une barrière en fer forgé, et de grands drapés aux couleurs de la maison des préfets accroché à côté de la cheminé.

Le jeune Serpentard déposa la jeune fille sur la canapé, pris un livre et attendit qu'elle se réveille pour lui annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle.

* * *

-Humm, où est-ce que je suis ? arghhh j'ai pas bu quand même ? j'ai un de ces mal de tête !

- Alors ma Belle au bois dormant ? tu entends trop de voix ? c'est la cause de ton mal de crâne n'est-ce pas ?

- Arf Malfoy… De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Je sais tout. Tout ce qui concerne ton soi-disant pouvoir.

- Et ? qu'est ce que tu veux que sa me fasse ? j'y peut rien, sa fait partie de moi maintenant !

Un rictus mauvais se formait lentement sur le visage de Malfoy, sa colère n'était pas passé malgré l'inquiétude dont il avait fait preuve envers la jolie Gryffondor.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ! hurla Draco en plaquant Hermione contre le canapé ! Tu penses peut être que je vais laisser filer ce que tu m'as fait ? tu m'as humilié !

- Aïe ! mais tu me fais mal ! c'est trop tard de toute façon, j'ai gagné maintenant !

Draco se redressa, et sortie en claquant le tableau, laissa une vague de victoire dans l'esprit embrumé d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, laissa divaguer son esprit en parcourant lentement les divers pièces constituant ce sublime appartement.

Tout à coup elle entendit frapper. A peine eut-elle ouvert le tableau, que 3 personnes se jetèrent sur elle, la bombardant de câlins, et lui offrant des tornades de bisous.

- Mione ! qu'est ce tu avais ? on t'as vu aux bras de Malfoy !!! il t'as rien fait au moins ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il ne m'as rien fait, à vrai dire je ne sais pas même pas ce qui m'est arrivée! Mais ca ne doit être rien de grave pour que je sois sortit si vite ! ne vous en faites pas !

- Mais pourquoi tu es ici ? c'est bien les appartements des préfets ? je croyais qu'ils avaient étaient fermés à cause des événements de l'année dernière. Malfoy ne va quand même pas rappliquer ?!

- Non, il est parti tout à l'heure, il à compris qu'il a perdu. A oui Ginny, motus sur ce qu'on à fait d'accord ? Hermione lança un clin d'œil à Ginny en disant cela.

- Pourquoi ? qu'est ce que vous avez fait toute les deux ?!!!

- Eheh ont dira rien ! rigola Ginny soudain assailli de chatouille de la part de son petit ami.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, du moins en apparence…mais malgré tous ces rires et ces sourires, un terrible malheur venait de s'abattre sur la tête de nos deux protagonistes.

* * *

Draco déambulait lentement dans les sombres couloirs des cachots, réfléchissant aux dernières informations acquises.

Elle allait mourir dans 6 mois, donc en Mars… Il n'avait plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il devait réagir maintenant, c'était sa meilleure ennemie, mais la barrière entre la haine et l'amour était si mince… De plus, c'est lui qui allait devoir veiller sur elle pendant tout ce temps, la cacher pendant ses crises, l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir, et la dissuader de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivée aujourd'hui, à tout prix, il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre ce qui allait se passer.

- Draco !!! bordel qu'est ce tu fous ! ça fait au moins 2 minutes que je te hurles après ! tu rêves de qui encore ?! lança Blaise avec un sourire plus que suggestif.

- Ah Blaise, ah rien désolé, je venais juste récupérer mes affaires, la chambre des préfets vient d'être réouverte.

- trop bien ! enfin un endroit tranquille ! sa doit être pratique ! veinard dis !

- Euh s'il te plaît tu peux me laisser, je me sens pas très bien là .

- Si tu veux, je te vois au repas ! a plus !

Draco arrivé devant son dortoir, se dirigea vers sa chambre, et prit ses affaires pour les emmener dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Il croisa Harry, Ron et Ginny dans les escaliers le menant à destination, ceux ci lui lancèrent un regard noir, lui faisait bien comprendre de ne pas toucher à LEUR Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas à leur jeu, préférant restait aussi froid que possible.

Quand Hermione vit le Serpentard à nouveau dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle eut le réflexe de reculer, plus par méfiance que par peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne t'attaquerait plus, j'ai perdu, tu as gagné.

Hermione fut soufflé d'entendre pareil chose ! Draco Malfoy s'avouait vaincu ? mais c'est comme si Voldemort s'était rendu en personne !!! Il devait mijoter quelque chose c'était sur !

- Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ? tu veux que je t'humilies encore plus ?lui lança t-elle

- Non en faite je veux juste une chose.

Il avançait inexorablement en direction d'Hermione. Jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Malfoy, ne m'amadoue pas de cette façon, ça n'a marché qu'une fois, tu ne réussiras pas une deuxième.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Malfoy rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, affichant un sourire triomphant, signifiant que finalement, c'était belle et bien lui qui gagnait la partie. Mais vu la façon dont Hermione répondit au baiser, on pouvait bien dire qu'il était à égalité !

* * *

Alors ? verdict ? arfff je m'excuse vraiment, je me ratrapperais . ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît, me punis déjà assez toute seule ! 


	7. Nouveau départ

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Eh eh bonjour à tous ! Aprés le bug de cette semaine, j'espère que sa va un peu s'arreter, parce que bon, recevoir un mail vendredi pour te prévenir que t'as posté ton chapitre alors que tu l'avais fait le dimanche xDD c'est assez drôle !

En attendant voila le chapitre 7, riche en questions, mais pas en solutions :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****Un nouveau départ**

**Rappel **: Draco vient d'embrasser Hermione, qui, à la plus grande surprise répond ! Que va faire Draco après cet échange, plus que miraculeux, et que va penser Hermione ?!

* * *

Quand Hermione compris ce qui était en train de se passer, elle recula d'un pas, les yeux ronds, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

''' Oh non…je suis tombé sur une fille prude, c'est bien ma veine '''

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?!

Hermione était paniquée, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, et encore moins pourquoi c'était avec lui que ça se passait.

Draco, lui, compris son erreur. Dumbledore lui avait confié la surveillance d'Hermione, pour ne pas qu'il laisse transparaître ses émotions et qu'elle ne comprenne pas que quelque chose de grave se passait, mais la, il avait tout gâché… Alors il se résigna, malgré ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, il se tut.

- Je t'ai seulement prouvé que je gagnais toujours, dans toutes les circonstance. Maintenant, je vais dans la salle de bain, je me sens légèrement souillé, lâcha t-il pour conclure sa phrase.

Toute personne ayant bien observé Draco aurait remarqué quelque chose, son masque de froideur était tombé, seulement au moment ou il eu prononçait sa phrase, on vit transparaître une infinie tristesse…

Mais Hermione était trop embrouillée pour le voir, son esprit tanguait entre colère et incompréhension…

* * *

Draco, après avoir passé de l'eau sur son visage, s'enferma dans sa chambre. S'asseyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de la repousser, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il devait à tout prix, la protéger jusqu'à la fin, tant pis si il devait y perdre des "amis", il garderait toujours un œil sur elle, lors de ses crises, ou pour l'empêcher de lire à nouveau dans les pensées, et ne pas aggraver son cas.

Hermione, allongé sur son lit, observait le plafond. Dumbledore l'avait ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'il reflète l'humeur des préfets, mais aujourd'hui, Hermione n'en avait pas besoin, car elle savait bien que son esprit était comme le brouillard. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques heures, et pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'embrasser pour lui prouver qu'il avait gagné…

Tant de questions sans réponses…

* * *

- Severus !

- Oui, qu'y a t-il Albus ?

- J'ai un immense service à vous demander.

- Bien sur.

- Pourriez-vous chercher un remède contre, contre le problème de Miss Granger ?

- Albus, vous savez bien que personne n'a jamais réussi, il faudrait plus de 5 ans pour mettre au point cette formule, et ces cas la dure rarement plus de 2 ans…

- Oui, d'autant plus que Miss Granger n'en a plus que pour six mois… désolé, c'est seulement dur à accepter.

- Et pour moi ?! c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, personne ne peut t-elle donc la sauver ?

………………

Une semaine avait passé. Hermione rigolait, insouciante, sous le regard de ses amis qui ne se doutaient de rien. Draco, toujours dans l'ombre, la surveillait, à l'affût d'une crise, tout en protégeant son esprit grâce à l'occlumencie , seul bonne chose qu'il avait appris pendant la guerre…merci tante Bella.

Mais au moment ou ses amis la laissèrent devant la porte de sa chambre de préfète, il la vis vaciller. Elle se cogna la tête contre le mur de pierre, c'est comme si il revivait la scène de la dernière fois, alors pour ne pas se laisser surprendre, il se précipita vers elle, la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Il eu de la chance, elle s'était seulement évanouie, pas de crise grave, il allait pouvoir retourner serein en cours.

Mais à peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre, qu'il l'entendit parler.

Le seul mot qu'il entendit distinctement fut " Draco"…

Il se retourna brutalement, pour la voir... toujours endormie… A bas sa bonne résolution de retourner en cours, il devait rester prés d'elle, et puis de toute façon, il n'aimait pas le cours de Botanique.

Il retira sa robe de sorcier, vêtement trop cérémonieux à son gout, il préférait nettement rester en chemise et pantalon. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'attacha les cheveux, qui lui tombait sur les épaules à présent, le temps des cheveux plaqué en arrière avec du gel était bien révolu. Il prit une bassine d'eau et un gant, puis retourna voir Hermione.

Allongé sur son lit, elle s'agitait beaucoup… Draco pensa à un mauvais rêve, mais préféra abandonner l'idée. Il appliqua le gant mouillé sur son front. Elle s'arrêta de bouger net. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le vit, penché sur elle, l'observant avec ses yeux gris acier et ses cheveux platine. On avait beau lui répéter, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à son père. Son visage était plus agréable à regarder ses train plus doux, et l'imaginer sourire était possible…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? questionna t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je passais par là et je t'ai enttendu prononçer mon prénom, ça ma seulement intrigué…

- Merci.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle lui donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste, mais elle avait la certitude que c'est lui qui l'avait déposé ici.

Notre Serpentard, était à la fois étonné et heureux, mais sur le coup, il oublia de faire une quelconque grimace pour montrer son dégout, ce qu'elle remarqua parfaitement.

- Je m'en vais maintenant, dit t-il, sa voix glaciale retrouvé.

- Tu crois que j'ai le droit de rester là, je me sens pas très bien ?

- Hum oui, je préviendrais Chourave. A plus tard.

Il partit, d'un pas rapide, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose en ce moment, surtout en ce qui concernait son homologue, mais son attitude lui plaisait bien. Peut-être n'était t-il plus si mauvais que ça.

* * *

- Mr Malfoy, que me vaut votre retard ?

Draco ne voulant pas révéler à tout le monde son secret, s'approcha du professeur et lui dit qu'il était avec Hermione à cause d'une crise. Car bien sur, depuis la dernière fois, Dumbledore c'était sentit obligé de tout avouer aux professeurs. Ca avait provoqué par mal de larmes, Hagrid fut impossible à contrôler, même Rogue eu l'air triste, mais il culpabilisait surtout.

- D'accord, je comprend, faites plus vite la prochaine fois.

Le professeur Chourave essayait se sauver la face, mais tout ce qui concernait ses élèves la touchait, elle eu du mal à rester concentrer sur son cours pendant toute l'heure.

Harry et Ron, eux, se demandaient où était bien passé Hermione, elle devait seulement passer chercher son livre de Botanique qu'elle avait oublié. Inquiet, ils firent passer Ron pour malade, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, enfin c'est ce qu'ils prétendirent, ils se dirigèrent en réalité vers la chambre d'Hermione, dernier endroit où ils l'avaient vu.

Draco remarquant le manège, s'empressa de prévenir son professeur, il en profitait, pour une fois qu'ils les avaient de son côté. Il ne fallait pas que Potter et Weasley découvre Hermione.

- Accio Balais !

A peine eut-il son balais entre les mains, qu'il décolla ! Il prit la direction de sa chambre, survolant les deux amis. Il frappa à la fenêtre d'Hermione, qui, intriguée lui ouvrit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Pas le temps de t'expliquer, suis moi !

- Hein ? de quoi ? Ahhh!!!

Draco l'avait attrapé, et installé sur son balais ( difficilement), il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait voler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il alla le plus vite possible, prenant la direction de pré-au-lard. Aucun élèves ne pourrait les voir là-bas !

Il s'arrêta prés de la cabane hurlante, tandis qu'Hermione lui hurlait dessus, qu'elle ironie.

- Non mais depuis quand tu m'embarques comme ça ?!!

Draco resta impassible, elle ne devait rien découvrir.

Hermione voulant percer à jour son secret, s'insinua dans ses pensées, mais percuta un "mur".

- Eh ! depuis quand tu utilises l'occlumencie contre moi !

- Depuis que tu violes ma vie privée, prononça t-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Grr tu m'énerves Draco !

Hermione comprit instantanément son erreur ! Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, en pleine dispute ! encore dans les moments ambiguës qu'ils avaient sa passait, mais la !

Draco lui, n'en pouvait plus, entre sa jupe écossaise, ses collants résilles et son petit haut en dentelle, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment approprié, il le savait, mais bon…

- Tu es vraiment très mignonne en colère…

Oups ! ses mots venaient de dépasser sa pensée, même plus besoin de les lire avec des gaffes pareilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas vient de dire ? ohlala je deviens folle.

- J'ai dit que tu étais mignonne, autant le dire maintenant, se résigna Draco.

Hermione sous le choc, ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, d'un côté son pire ennemi était en train de l'embrasser, sans bien sur, que ça la gène, et de l'autre ses deux meilleurs amis arrivaient avec leur balais, horrifié de la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Sa promettait.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? je trouve que ça traîne un peu, mais c'est pas une fic avec plein d'actions et de sang... La prochaine fois, explications et peut être révelations, si vous êtes gentils A bientôt !

Au faite, je voulais savoir si il y avait des incohérences de temps ? j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte, alors dites le moi si vous en trouvez !


	8. c'est ça que vous attendiez ?

**Blabla d'auteur: **et voici le 8 ème chapitre ! je l'aime beaucoup, leurs sentiments se développent et leur relation s'approfondit, attention, la fin est particulièrement frustrante, pour tout le monde ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est ce que vous attendiez ?**

* * *

Rappel : Draco vient d'embrasser Hermione ( encore une fois !) mais Ron et Harry, voient toute la scène ! Que vont-ils fairent ? et que va penser Hermione ?!

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à notre Hermione ! hurla Ron en se précipitant sur Draco pour lui assener un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Ron avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Draco était tombé par terre, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre inférieur. Harry avait regardait la scène avec un regard noir, et Hermione était plutôt choquée de voir un de ses meilleur amis faire ça.

- Mais arrête Ron ! bon sang ! qu'est qui va pas chez toi ?!

- Mais ! il était en train de te forcer à l'embrasser !

Hermione était coincée. Ils ne devaient pas apprendre qu'elle s'était laissée faire. Elle devait donc dire, l'"ancienne" vérité.

- Mais vous n'avez vraiment rien compris tout les deux ! C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé !

- Quoi ?! mais ça va pas Hermione !

- Oh Harry c'est bon hein ! je ne t'ai pas fait la morale quand tu as embrassé Parkinson ! alors ne va pas me jeter la pierre ! et si je l'ai embrassé, c'est seulement pour accomplir ma vengeance que j'organise depuis le début de l'année ! demande à Ginny! Elle te le confirmera ! je devais seulement coucher avec lui, et répandre une horrible rumeur ensuite, comme par exemple, qu'il est eu une panne pendant l'acte ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! alors ne venait pas me faire la morale ! je suis grande maintenant ! je n'ai plus besoin d'être surprotégée !

Les deux amis restèrent bouche bée. Comment réagir après une pareille révélations. En revanche, le principal protagoniste, réagis tout de suite lui !

- Alors c'est ça que tu cherchais à faire Granger ! cracha t-il. Tu me dégoûtes !

Il pris son balais, et partis, un rictus déformant son visage d'ange.

Hermione, elle, se laissa tomber par terre, la tête entre les genoux, elle ne la leva seulement pour demander a Harry et Ron de la laisser seule, malgré la méfiance qui se lisait sur leur visage.

'Pourquoi, pleurnichait Hermione, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ! je voulait pas ! comment je vais faire maintenant ! sniff.'

La jolie Gryffondor, parcourait la distance qui la séparait du château, seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un bon coup. De se sortir toutes ces histoires de paris, de pensées, de haine de la tête.

Elle avait besoin de vacances, de calme, et surtout d'amis qui lui fasse confiance.

' J'aimerais vraiment disparaître les jours comme ça. Qu'on m'oublie ! qu'on me laisse crever !!! '

Elle donna un énorme coup de poing dans un arbre. Bien sur l'arbre n'eut pas tellement mal comparée à elle, mais ça la défoula. Puis elle s'assit et pleura un bon coup…

* * *

Quand elle rentra enfin au château, il était 8 heures du soir. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle les ignora tous, préférant se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, enlever ses vêtements couvert de terre et prendre un bon bain chaud.

Libérant son corps des bouts de tissus la recouvrant, elle entra dans l'eau, laissant son corps endoloris se délasser.

Sa faisait une bonne demi-heure, qu'elle était dans l'eau, et au moment ou elle voulu sortir, elle se prit le pied à la baignoire et s'étala de ton son long. D'ordinaire ça aurait était "drôle", mais elle se cogna violemment la tête, ce qui provoqua chez elle une crise…

Mais elle était seule, elle avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendait, un tâche de sang commençait à se former sur le carrelage blanc…

Et puis tout d'un coup, son magnifique chevalier servant ( xD), ouvrit la porte ! Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il alla cherchait un bandage dans la salle de bain, et l'enroula autour de sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, sa première réaction fut d'appeler le nom de Draco. Mauvaise idée…

- Je suis là princesse ensanglantée dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique pendu au visage.

- Arf, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu t'es cogné la tête, comment j'en sais rien, je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Humm attend, j'ai pris mon bain et quand je suis sortie… ahhhhhh je suis toute nue !

Elle le gifla par réflexe, ce qui laissa une marque rouge sur la peau pâle du jeune Serpentard.

- Eh mais ca va pas de me frapper ! j'y peut rien moi si t'es à poil ! tu préférais que je t'habille seul peut-être ?!

- T'aurais au moins pu recouvrir mon corps avec un drap ou je ne sais quoi !

- De toute façon je t'es trouvé par terre, et toute NUE ! alors il y avait plus rien à cacher ! et pour ce qu'il y à voir !

- Mais je te permet pas ! c'est qui, qui me drague depuis quelques temps ?! c'est toi que je sache !

Hermione jeta un froid, bien qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'amusait beaucoup avant. Le visage de Draco se ferma, et Hermione gênée, ne sut plus quoi dire.

Elle devait mettre les choses au clair.

- Je suis désolée que tu es du l'apprendre de cette manière, mais depuis 1 semaine, ce pari ne tient plus…Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour, ne te méprend pas, je ne voudrais pas aggraver le cas de ton ego surdimenssioner…

- Hum hum

- Oui enfin, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, tu as était gentil avec moi et je crois que ce serait bête de me fâcher avec quelqu'un qui embrasse si bien …

- J'en était sur, rigole t-il avec un sourire triomphant ! je t'en veux toujours, mais tu sais bien t'excuser cher Gryffondor.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, il lui agrippa les épaules et commença à l'embrasser, comme une vrai petite amie, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, et s'allongèrent. Mais à peine eut-il commençait à glisser sa main le long de ses cuisses, qu'elle le repoussa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te faisais pas de déclaration d'amour.

- Mais tu m'as embrassé, et tu ne m'as jamais repoussé, répondit-il vexé.

- Oui mais, mon pari ne tient plus, je ne vois plus pourquoi je coucherais avec toi !

Chassez le naturel il revient au galop…Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de transgresser les règles et d'être plus féminine, sont côtés miss-je-sais-tout, lui collait à la peau !

Draco, lui, partit particulièrement touché d'avoir était repoussé par une fille…Ce n'était souvent que ça arrivé !

* * *

- Hermione !!!

- Oh Ginny ! je suis tellement contente de te voir ! j'ai tellement de chose à te dire !

- D'abord, dit moi ce qui se passe avec Harry et mon frère, je les entend marmonner depuis tout à l'heure des mots, comme " Malfoy", "embrasser", "folle"…et j'en passe !

- Arf, je crois qu'ils m'en veulent…

- Allez raconte moi !

Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. A la fin la seule chose qu'avait retenue Ginny était :

- Quoi t'as repoussé le Grand Draco Malfoy ?! le roi des Serpentards hurla t-elle. Celui que les filles surnomment le "dieu du sexe", lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille ?

- Ginny ! t'exagères ! tu as parfaitement compris de qui je parlais ! pas besoin de nous sortir son CV !

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ?

- Arf, je sais pas très bien…Pour une fois que c'était lui qui cherchait à avoir une fille, j'ai eu peur qu'il cherche enfin une relation sérieuse, et tu sais, moi, avec Malfoy, sa me tente par forcément.

- Mais t'es malade ! tu viens de refuser la relation du siècle là !

- Oui mais.. Eh t'as vu l'heure ! comment ca se fait que tu te promenais dans les couloirs ! moi j'ai le droit et puis j'ai une excuse mais toi ?!

- Euh euh, en faite, j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry dans la salle sur demande, rougit-elle.

- Ah ah, vous allez enfin franchir le pas ?!

- Et oui ! rigola Ginny, les joues empourprés.

- Allez je te laisse, bonne chance !

Hermione partit en courant, lançant un subtil clin d'œil à la petite rousse.

* * *

Quand Hermione passa le tableau de sa chambre, elle trouva un Draco plutôt surprenant.

Un livre plutôt volumineux en main, des lunettes et un regard sérieux, Hermione s'en trouva bouché bée.

Quand il remarqua sa présence, il l'ignora, ce qui étonnamment embêta plus qu'autre chose Hermione.

- Je te gène, tu veux que j'arrête de faire ce que je fait encore une fois ? ironisa t-il.

- Oh c'est bon ! tu vas t'en remettre bon sang !

- Tu n'est vraiment qu'une…

- Qu'une quoi vas y ?!

Lentement, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, comme inexorablement attirés, comme deux aimants.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, sale Serpentard !

- J'ai envie de toi Hermione…

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que leur lèvres rentrent de nouveau en contact. Cette fois ci, Draco plaqua la Gryffondor contre le mur, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils mettaient tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient accumulés depuis le début de cette aventure. Il commença à enlever lentement le débardeur en dentelle d'Hermione.

''' Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, pas elle, j'ai trop besoin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de son corps et de ses répliques cinglantes…'''

Hermione s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est ce qui passe encore lui demanda t-il frustré par cet arrêt soudain.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de penser ? je vais mourir ?!!

* * *

Ahlala je reconnais qu'en fin plus sadique, on fait difficilement mieux…mais c'était tellement tentant…J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre va trop vite, c'est le point qui m'inquiétait le plus…

En tout cas donnez moi votre avis, dites moi si il y a des choses que vous voulez voir mieux se faire ( ne demandez pas non plus de changer mon scénario ! au faite, pour les impatients, j'ai trouvé ma fin, je ne sait pas quand elle sera, mais je sais enfin comment l'histoire va se terminer, sauf si je change d'idée d'ici la !

Biz Aya-chan !

ps : Kyahh mon premier chapitre en tant que fille de 15 ans


	9. Tout recommencer

Coucou ! voila le chapitre 9 :p Plus tôt que d'habitude en plus, je suis gentille :p Enjoy !

( extrait de chanson : How you remind me ; Nickelback )

**Chapitre 9 : Tout recommencer**

**Rappel : ** Draco et Hermione allaient enfin débuter leur relation. Mais alors que Draco pensait que tout était enfin parfait, Hermione découvrit au même moment en sondant l'esprit de Draco qu'elle allait mourir…

* * *

- Quoi ? tu, tu as dit quoi ? prononça Hermione la voix tremblante. Je vais mourir ?! c'est quoi cette histoire, hurla t-elle.

Draco la regardait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. C'est comme si tout le monde la gardait enfermé dans une bulle, pour faire croire à une vie utopique.

- DIT MOI !

Le jeune Serpentard était comme tétanisé, lui d'ordinaire si froid, si impassible, était dérouté. Elle avait tout découvert, tout…

''' Je devais la protéger, c'est à moi qu'on a confié la mission, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, tout sauf ça !'''

La jolie Gryffondor, passa de la colère aux larmes. Elle voulait savoir. Ce n'était pas trop demandé pourtant ?! Juste des réponses…Juste.

- Hermione, dit Draco avec une voix inconnu, une voix douce, amoureuse…

- Oui, dit-elle étouffé par ses sanglots

- Je te promets de rester toujours avec toi, je ne te quitterai jamais. Ce n'est pas la peine de pas la peine de pleurer tu sais. Tu ne mourras pas. Tu sais, toute les fois depuis le début de l'année ou on s'est chamailler, ces choses futiles mais qui donnent du piments à la vie, je te promet qu'on recommencera. C'est promis.

- Mais, pourquoi tu as pensé, que j'allais mourir ?, demanda t'elle, les yeux encore remplit de larmes.

- Chut, n'y pense plus.

Draco enlaça Hermione, pour la rassurer, pour ne pas qu'elle voit…

- Humm Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te protège dit-il d'une vois grave… Oubliettes.

* * *

- Je suis désolé d'avoir recourue à un moyen si radical, mais je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre sur le moment.

- Ce n'est rien…J'espère juste qu'aucun souvenir ne remonterons à la surface, c'est fréquent dans les cas ou la personne a ressenti une forte émotion.

- Encore désolé Mr. le directeur.

Draco avait laissé Hermione sur son lit pour pouvoir aller voir Dumbledore. A présent, elle ne se souviendrait plus de ce qui s'était passé entre eux,

- Ah, excuser moi Mr Malfoy, j'oubliais de vous informez que je prépare un bal pour Noël, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que nous n'aurons pas à craindre une attaque de Voldemort, je voulais fêter ça.

- Hum d'accord, je ferai parvenir l'information à ma coéquipière et aux autres élèves.

- Merci.

''' Pff, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire un bal ?! Je vais être obligé de la voir se pavaner avec un autre garçon aux bras. Plutôt crever. '''

* * *

Noël. C'était arrivé si vite, personne n'avait eu le temps de voir défiler les deux mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Même pas Draco, caché dans l'ombre, à observer sa protégée. Elle n'avait plus fait de crise depuis ce jour la, celui ou ils avaient du tout recommencer.

Bien sur, elle n'avait pas oublié les baisers échangé, mais malgré leur cohabitation ambiguë, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se retrouver. Au plus grand malheur du Serpentard.

Demain soir, il serait accompagné de la Gryffondor pour l'ouverture du bal, la tradition l'oblige, même si elle n'avait plus était appliqué depuis de nombreuses années.

- Aïe !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Hermione ?! cette fois çi j'ai rien fait !

- C'est pas toi Ginny, mais depuis deux mois environ, j'ai des migraines pas possible, et je vois des images bizarre dans ma tête ! je sais pas d'où sa vient !

- T'es allé voir Pomfresh ?

- Oui, mais elle m'a dit que c'était simplement du au stress et de ne plus venir la déranger quand elle avait de vrai patients et bla-bla-bla… Je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, c'est comme les profs, je trouve qu'ils arrêtent pas de me fixer en cours, même Rogue a un comportement bizarre, il serait presque, poli avec moi !

- Ahaha ! faut que t'arrêtes Mione ! tu deviens complètement folle ! elle a raison, tu stresses beaucoup trop ! ce bal va te faire du bien ! Tu y vas avec qui déjà ?

- Ernie Macmillan. Mais bon, tu sais moi, les garçons, c'est pas tellement ce qui m'intéresse !

- Au faite ! tu ne m'as toujours pas montrer ta robe !

- Eh eh c'est une surprise !

* * *

Le jour J, enfin.

Ca faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Hermione se préparait, seule dans sa chambre. Elle trouvait sa tellement futiles.

' Humm c'est marrant, je me sens toutes choses à l'évocation de ce mot '

Quand elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son cavalier Serpentard, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle.

Vêtue d'une longue jupe noire en tulle, d'un magnifique corset couleur prune, et ses cheveux raidit grâce à un sort, on aurait dit une toute autre personne. Elle éclipsait toute les autres filles avec leur robes claires à fines bretelles…

- Humm, Hermi…Granger, tu es de loin la plus jolie fille de moldu que j'ai rencontré, lui dit t-il en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

- C'est flatteur venant d'un fils de sang pur arrogant. Rigola t-elle.

- Allez, en piste fille des ombres, nous allons leur montrer que c'est nous les plus beau ce soir.

- Toujours aussi présomptueux.

Ils se sourirent discrètement, puis entrèrent en piste, sous le regards des autres élèves.

_How You Remind Me_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

''' Cette chanson me ressemble, enfin elle nous ressemble, n'est ce pas Hermione ? je sais que tu écoutes mes pensées, je l'ai sentis'

- Draco…souffla t-elle

La chanson s'arrêta, laissant les deux gens, à la merci des autres. Hermione fut forcé de suivre Ron et Harry, et Draco fut assailli de filles sous le regard interrogatif d'un Blaise, trop soupçonneux…

- Allez Hermi ! danse avec moi ! Ron danse avec Ginny !

- Je te dit que non ! j'attend Ernie !

- Mais en attendant, s'il te plaît, je suis ton meilleur ami quoi !

Harry qui avait empoigné Hermione pour essayer de la lever, fut surpris par Ginny. Il lâcha Hermione, qui se cogna brutalement la tête contre la table. ( décidemment xD )

Draco, ayant assisté à la scène se précipita sur Hermione.

- Aller Hermione ! reprend toi !

- Ca…J'ai mal !

Sans que personne ne comprenne, Hermione commença à hurler, libérant des vagues d'énergies très puissantes.

Draco, ne pouvant rien faire pour elle, se jeta sur Harry et lui assena un coup de poing magistrale.

- T'as vu ce que t'as fait Potter ! t'es content de toi ! Elle va pas passer le nouvel an si ca trouve à cause de toi !

- Suffit, jeune Malfoy !

Rogue, avait accoure, pour empêcher la dispute, mais surtout, pour faire taire Draco, qui allait tout révéler.

- Emmenez Mlle Granger dans ses appartements. Et vous, reprenez la fête, elle ne fait que débuter.

- Je me souviens…

- Hermione ! ça va ?! s'empressa de demander Draco

- Je me souviens de tout. Toi et moi…sur le canapé. C'était ça tous ses flashs.

Le peu de gens qui avait entendu Hermione, regardèrent Draco d'un œil malsain. Il avait osé touché à la petite Gryffondor pur. Mais le plus choqué, fut bien Rogue…

- Eh la, tu m'as dit que j'allais...

- Arrête Hermione. On s'en va.

* * *

- Professeur, elle s'est rappelée de tout ! comment ça se fait ?!

- Je ne s'en rien, c'est certainement du à son pouvoir…

- Vous pouvez arranger les choses, n'est ce pas ?

- Je crains bien que non, à moins que tu ne te souviennes de l'heure et la date exacte du jour ou elle a tout découvert, je risquerai d'endommager ses souvenirs.

- Je comprend….

Rogue, partit informer Dumbledore des dernières nouvelles, tandis que Draco retournait auprès d'Hermione.

- Hermione, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, je vais tout te dire.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Oui…

Draco lui raconta tout depuis le début…Du jour au elle avait fait sa première crise, jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand il eu finit, elle étouffa un cri. Il ne lui restait que 3 mois à vivre…Seulement.

- Draco, tu me promets de rester avec moi ? j'ai peur.

* * *

Voilaaaa ! désolé, chapitre pas super, mais je suis en perte d'imagination . Gomene !

**Sinon : je vous donne un indice pour deviner la fin de l'histoire. Un passage de ce chapitre ce réfère à un anime, je ne vous diras pas lequel, mais si vous reconnaissais, je peux vous dire que ca finira dans le même style :p Arf que je suis méchante !**


	10. infos

Désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire cette semaine, j'avais beau avoir le sidées en tête, j'était bloquée...

DOnc je suis sincerement désolé, la semaine prochaine je vous promet de postez ! M'en voulez pas ' en plus j'ai eu un long week-end j'ai honte -- Pardonnez moi xDD

A bientôt !

Aya-chan


	11. Un rêve douloureux

Hehe désolée de poster le lundi, mais j'étais en week-end avec mon papa ! mais ne vous inquièter pas je suis là xD bon chapitre plus court que la normale mais j'ai vraiment du mla à écrire en ce moment ( mais je me suis forcée pour vous !) Donc ne me jugez pas trop hein ! ;)

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Un rêve douloureux _**Rappel : Finalement, après avoir assisté au bal, Hermione sait définitivement qu'elle mourra dans peu de temps, malgré les efforts de Draco pour lui effacer à nouveau a mémoire.

* * *

- Hermione…S'il te plaît, tu dois manger ! Si tu continues comme ça, ta santée va gravement se dégrader ! Et regarde moi quand je te parles ! tu dois te reprendre bon sang ! ou es passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?!

- Il a disparu…en même temps qu'une raison de vivre !

- Et les cours ! tu vas quand même pas me laissait prendre la main, et te faire battre par moi ! Par un Serpentard ! sa serrait la honte !

- Laisse moi ! je ne passerai même pas mes ASPIC ! qu'est ce que tu veux que ca me fasse ?!

Draco soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Elle ne voyait plus personne, même pas ses amis. Elle n'acceptais que de le voir, lui.

* * *

- Mr ! comprenez moi ! elle ne va quand même pas rester comme ça ! laissez moi l'emmener !!!

- Je vous ai déjà dit non ! C'est totalement impensable qu'elle puisse manquer les cours !

- Grr

Draco partit en serrant les poings. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son directeur. Il devait la laisser prendre l'air, la sortir d'ici, qu'elle n'ai plus cette mort en tête.

* * *

- Hermione, réveille toi. Tu dois manger.

Draco essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Hermione depuis 2 minutes, malheureusement, elle restait endormi.

Il la secouait, mais elle ne bougeait plus.

Des milliers d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle s'était suicider pendant son absence ! non, elle avait trop peur de mourir, ca n'aurait servis qu'a approcher son heure.

Quand il reprit son calme, il remarqua qu'elle respirait encore, elle n'était pas morte, mais sa respiration était faible…trop faible.

A son grand regret, il dut la laisser seule pour aller chercher son professeur de potion en vitesse.

- Professeur ! professeur attendez !

- Hum qu'y a t-il Draco ?

- Mr ! c'est Hermione ! elle ne se réveille plus ! et sa respiration est beaucoup trop faible !

- Je vous suis, dit le professeur de potion, uneonce d'inquiètude dans la voix.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des préfets. Hermione était là, allongé sur le canapé de la salle principale. Une mèche de ses cheveux brun lui tombait dans le visage, se soulevant à chaque respiration. Son corps était froid, trop froid.

Draco la recouvra d'une couverture qu'il trouva sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

Severus s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune Gryffondor, examinant ses yeux, son pouls et divers choses dont Draco ne compris pas le sens.

Au bout de 5 minutes Rogue se releva et dit à Draco d'une voix grave.

- J'ai une idée de ce qu'elle a, mais je dois demander confirmation à Albus. Je ne voudrais pas faire de conclusions attives. Je reviens dans une heure, ne la changeait pas de place pendant mon absence, et faite attention à elle.

- Bien professeur.

- Draco, ne t'en fait pas, va te reposer, tu as l'air exténué, prononca Rogue avec une étrange voix paternel.

- Non, je préfère rester au prés d'elle.

- Comme tu veux. Qui l'aurait cru, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, qui plus est, ceux la… dit Severus à voix basse.

Le professeur de potions se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin il rencontra McGonagall à qui il exposa sa théorie. Ayant beaucoup d'affection pour Hermione, elle décida elle aussi de s'impliquer dans le mystérieux problème qui venait de frapper Hermione.

- sorbet citron !

Une fois le mot de passe prononçé, les deux directeurs de maisons ennemies se retrouvèrent sur le seuil du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Entrez !

- Mr le directeur, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Qu'y a t-il Severus ?

- Je crois que Miss Granger, c'est perdus dans ses songes…

- D'après ce que Severus m'a dit ça en a tout l'air. La pauvre…

- Vous en êtes sur ? c'est vraiment très grave ce que vous m'annoncez, vous êtes parfaitement sur ?

- Oui, j'ai fait mon analyse, à moins d'une erreur, j'en suis persuadé. Je venais vous voir pour que vous confirmiez mon diagnostic.

- Je vous suis.

Les trois adultes prirent le chemin du lieu où résidait la belle au bois dormant.

* * *

Quand Draco les entendit arriver, il se précipita vers eux pour leur demander ce qui se passait.

- Attendait Mr. Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas encore sur.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione, procédant au même examen que Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son visage se ferma, confirmant les suspicions du professeur Rogue et de Minerva McGonagall.

- J'aurais préféré me tromper Albus. Mais tout les symptômes son visible.

- Oui. Il va falloir vite résoudre ce problème. Draco, vous sentez vous encore capable de la protéger ?

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux, mais dites moi ce qui se passe s'il vous plaît ! c'est un enfer de la voir comme ca, hurla t-il .

- Elle est…comment dire simplement, comme prisonnière d'un rêve. D'un lieu ou tout se passerait comme avant. Elle regrette sa vie d'avant, et la tristesse l'aura tellement envahi qu'elle refuse de faire face à la réalité à présent. J'aurais du prévoir ça…

- Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle se réveille ?!

- Il vous suffirait de rentrer dans son rêve, et de la convaincre de se réveiller, Ca peut paraître facile, mais les gens qui plonge dans ce genre de situation sont très difficile à en sortir, il vous faudra un grand sens de persuasion et un peu de chance pour qu'elle accepte de vous suivre dans la réalité.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle se réveille !

- Bien. Puisque le problème est réglé, nous procéderons ce soir, on peut pas faire ca maintenant, j'ai des choses à régler maintenant et Severus doit certainement retrouver la formule qui nous permet de rentrer dans son rêve.

- Oui, exactement, je ne m'en souviens pas exactement…

- Et moi que dois-je faire ? demanda Draco la voix cassé.

- Préparez vous à convaincre une Gryffondor…

Draco se retrouva seul avec elle. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la vitre, regardant le désastre qu'avait causé ce simple cours de potion, celui ou elle avait tout perdu. Il revis mentalement toutes les fois ou il s'était affronté d'une manière étrange, elle voulait se venger de lui…Il ne se serait jamais faire…

Imaginant divers scénario, il souriait à ce qu'il aurait pu advenir d'eux.

Puis réalisant qu'ils étaient seul tout les deux, il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, puis se baissa, jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchent en un baiser chaste.

Il se releva, la regarda une dernière fois, et partit cherchait son professeur, il était prêt à partir.

Vous êtes sur de vouloir le faire, la déceptions serait énorme si vous ne réussissiez pas à la ramener.

* * *

- Je sais, mais je dois essayer, et puis il y a des chances que sa ce finisse bien vous savez ?

- J'en doutes, mais bon. Buvez ca pour partir, et gardez celle la avec vous pour revenir.

- Bien, je vous promet de revenir avec elle, comptez sur moi.

- Nous avons confiance Mr Malfoy.

- Le jeune Serpentard, prit la fiole, puis bu tout son continu d'une traite. Il disparu dans un étrange brouillard blanc.

….

* * *

Voila ! une fin en queu de poisson, mais ne vous inquiètez, ca sera plus clair dans le prochain chapitre ! Sinon, vos impression ?

Promis, la suite en fin de semaine !

Aya-chan


	12. Ton dernier voyage

**Chapitre 11 : Ton dernier voyage…**

**Blabla de l'auteur: **Voila le 11ème chapitre ! et pour une fois je suis contente de moi ! je crois que j'ai trouvé la clé de mon écriture : La musique ! Il suffit que j'écoute toutes les musiques de mon anime préfèré ( Gundam seed/Destiny) l'inspiration vient toute seule ! c'est marrant non ? ca marche aussi avec Within Temptation et leur dernier album ! xDD

Bref place à l'histoire !

* * *

Rappel :  Hermione est restée prisonnière de son rêve. Draco, grâce à Rogue et propulsait directement dans son rêve pour l'en sortir. Mais arrivera t-il à la convaincre de se réveiller et de faire face à la réalité ?

* * *

Draco reconnu instantanément le lieu ou il avait été propulsé. Il avait fait ce voyage tellement de fois, observant ces paysages par la fenêtre au lieu d'écouter ses prétendu "amis".

Le Poudlard express.

Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais faire l'aller dans ce train.

Voilà ce que souhaitait le plus Hermione, faire une année "normale" avec son lot de méchants, et de batailles avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une vie pareil la satisfaisait ?

' Moi qui pensait qu'elle était heureuse avec moi… je me suis voilé la face…'

Il partit à la recherche du compartiment où Hermione était supposée être. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Animé, bruyant, comme avant…

Elle avait retrouvé son ancien style, bien moins attrayant que celui qu'elle avait adopté récemment, mais c'était mieux comme ça, il ne serait pas tenté par la chair…

Il continuait de l'observer discrètement, gravant son magnifique sourire, et ses yeux rieurs dans son esprit. Il savait que dans quelques mois, tout ça disparaîtrait. Laissant place au vide que sa mort engendrera.

Puis reprenant les vieilles habitudes, il ouvrit violemment les portes coulissantes du compartiment avec son vieux sourire méprisant et arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

Il jeta un regard des plus froid aux personnes qui lui faisait face, puis se tourna vers la seule personne qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- Granger, MacGo veut nous voir.

- Toujours aussi respectueux envers le Professeur McGonagall, dit-elle en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

Il ne dit rien, heureux d'avoir retrouvé SON Hermione, celle qui se dressait devant lui son aucune gêne.

Il prit la direction du compartiment vide qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure et arrivé à sa hauteur, embarqua Hermione dedans pour lui parler, seule à seule.

' Trop facile…'

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Malfoy ! T'es tombé sur la tête ?!

- Hermione ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes, c'est très important. Tu es en train de rêver, tout ce qui nous entoure n'est que pur invention de ton imagination et…

Hermione éclata de rire, facile avait t-il dit ?

- Et bien Malfoy, je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle de toute ma vie ! t'es un numéro tu sais ? Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je retourne dans mon compartiment, au plaisir de te revoir cher collègue.

- Mais je suis sérieux gronda le jeune Malfoy !

Hermione, reprenant son sérieux, se retourna, lui lançant un regard des plus meurtrier.

- Lâche mon bras tout de suite ! Je me fiche de ce que tu peux me dire, ne m'approche plus jamais, j'en ai marre de nos enfantillages. Va te défouler sur tes gardes du corps si tu es frustré compris ?

Draco lâcha le bras d'Hermione qu'il avait pris par réflexe. C'est normal qu'elle ne le croyait pas, la relation qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers mois n'existait pas dans son rêve. Ici elle ne connaissait que le sale petit Serpentard arrogant.

Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue, en lui affirmant que convaincre une Gryffondor était dur. Il venait d'en avoir une magnifique preuve.

Il allait devoir se montrer plus persuasif.

Préparer un plan.

* * *

- Alors Hermy, qu'est ce que te voulais McGo ?

- Hum, en faite c'est la fouine qui délirait, je sais pas trop ce qui voulait me faire mais bon…Je l'ai trouvé trop bizarre !

- Il ne t'as pas fait de mal au moins ?, demanda Ron inquiet .

- Pfff, à moi ? mais tu délires la belette rigola la Gryffondor .

- Eh ! je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Ils partirent tous dans un éclat de rire général, sous le regard triste d'un Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas comment faire pour la résonner.

La cérémonie, puis le banquet. Draco en avait plus que marre. Heureusement dans le rêve d'Hermione, la chambre des préfets était ouverte dés le début de l'année. Pourquoi ? il n'aurait pas su le dire . Peut être rêvait t-elle secrètement de s'éloigner de ses amis…

Au moins sa permettrait à Draco de lui parler plus facilement. Il arriverait certainement à la convaincre dans la semaine. Ca ne devait quand même pas être si compliqué que ça !

- Granger attends moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Malfoy ? tu as oublié le mot de passe ? ou plutôt tu n'as même pas écouté quand on nous la donné, préférant batifoler avec toutes les groupies qui te sautent dessus à chaque minute !

- Eh ! après tu te plains que je t'insultes, mais t'as vu comment tu m'agresses ?! C'est toi qui est en faute la !

- Bon admettons. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? prononça t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Rien j'avais juste envie de discuter avec toi .

- Oh la, mais t'es vraiment tombé sur la tête pendant les vacances ! Faut te faire soigner, comme si je pouvais avoir une conversation saine d'esprit avec un Serpentard, avec toi qui plus est ! et surtout avec les conneries que tu m'as débité tout à l'heure !

- Mais c'est pas des conneries et … Et puis merde !

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la salle commune des préfets. Hermione observa tout avec des yeux de petites filles tandis que Draco resta froid à toutes ces décorations qu'il avait déjà observé des centaines de fois pendant qu'il prenait soin d'Hermione dans le monde réel.

- Granger.

- Oui ?

- Sors avec moi.

Hermione tellement surprise fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle était à la limite de l'étouffement tellement elle n'en revenait pas. Quand elle reprit enfin son souffle elle le regarda et lui dit :

- Euh, dit moi que c'est une blague Malfoy !

- Si c'était une blague, est ce que je ferait ça ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Hermione fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle oublia de le repousser, et se laissa même aller au baiser jusqu'à qu'un flash d'elle lui revienne. Elle était dans cette même chambre, en pleure avec Draco à ses côtés.

- Tu te souviens ? demanda t-il perplexe.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se produire, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à lui répondre.

- Va te faire foutre sale fouine !

' Elle se souviens ' pensa t-il avec un léger sourire de vainqueur.

' J'était sur que je réussirais, je n'ai plus qu'à continuer mon petit jeu et tout reviendras dans l'ordre '

* * *

Pendant trois jours. Trois longues journées Draco harcela Hermione, la retrouvant à chaque sortie de cours, la rejoignant à la bibliothèque dés qu'il en avait l'occasion, et lui volant des baisers dés qu'ils étaient seules.

Elle était prête à craquer tellement elle n'en pouvait plus de son attitude, elle était perdue et troublée, et toutes ces images qui se matérialisaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle en comprenne la provenance était insupportable.

Et puis le soir du 4 ème jour, Draco fit en sorte de se retrouver encore une fois seule avec elle dans la chambre des préfets. Hermione ne cherchait même plus à l'éviter, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi elle se laissait faire.

- Hermione !

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Malfoy ! combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?!

- Mais des centaines de fois ma chérie !

Draco trouvait ça de plus en plus drôle de l'embêter. Il aurait pu faire sa toute la journée, et elle avait tellement de répondant ! Elle réagissait au quart de tour !

Mais plus ils se chamaillaient, plus Hermione s'énervait, Draco s'en fichait il était habitué, mais tout à coup elle prononça la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Va rejoindre ton mangemort de père espèce de sale traître !

Draco, affectait par cette réplique, perdit le contrôle des événements.

Il plaqua Hermione contre le mur, sans qu'elle n'ait aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

Et tout un coup, Hermione revit tout la scène du jour ou elle et Draco avait surpris Rogue et McGonagall dans une pièce de Poudlard.

Puis elle vit la suite, jusqu'à voir défiler tout les mois qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper dans ce rêve.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Draco se pencher vers, pour l'embrasser, un vrai baiser, ou elle répondit enfin.

Dans un éclair de lumière, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione à Poudlard. Dans la réalité !

Draco comprenant vite la situation cria :

- Je suis trop fort j'ai réussi ! Arf, je suis vraiment le meilleur dit-il en plaisantant.

Puis il regarda Hermione, toujours troublée par ce revirement de situation. Mais elle comprit instantanément, faisant honneur à son esprit si intelligent et vif.

Elle se jeta sur Draco pour l'embrasser et le remercier.

Alertaient par les bruits, Dumbledore et Rogue frappèrent à la porte, pour les découvrir là, tout les deux.

Tout avait l'air bien en apparence, mais la menace de mort planait toujours.

- Professeur, comment j'ai fait pour revenir sans la potion que vous m'aviez donné ?

- Hum je ne sais pas trop, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'utilise ce sort, peut être n'a ton pas besoin de deuxième potion quand on réussi l'objectif !

- Peu importe, je suis heureux d'avoir réussi et je renouvelle ma demande Professeur Dumbledore, permettez moi d'emmener Hermione en vacances !

- Bon, j'ai fait les démarches nécessaire, je sais que vous voulez être ensemble pour la fin.

Hermione acquiesça discrètement, ne voulant pas penser à la fin. Elle voulait vivre l'instant présent, c'était le principal.

Mais comment faire pour ne plus penser à sa mort ? Surtout dans une situation aussi complexe avec Draco.

* * *

- Hermione, nous partirons demain lui annonça Draco une fois seul.

- Bien, je prépare ma valise donc. Tu n'auras pas besoin de grand chose lui dit-il avec un regard plus que sous entendus !

- Draco ! rigola t-elle.

Enfin... sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment rit. Elle se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Il lui suffisait juste de faire abstractions de tout ce qui c'était passé cette année, de dire aurevoir à ses amis et de profiter de ses dernières vacances. De ce dernier voyage…

* * *

Et voila ! Alors, vous etes fier de moi ? xD Bon je déconne. Mais je suis vraiment contente de moi ! ahah faut que j'arrête de me venter ! Allez à la semaine prochaine chers lecteurs ! 


	13. Un repos mérité

**Chapitre 12 : Un repos mérité**

* * *

Voilà le 12 ème chapitre ! un peu plus calme que d'ordinaire, mais ne parle t-on pas de calme avant la tempête ? attention ca ne présage rien de bon ! Et bonne lecture à tous ! 

** ps** : désolé de poster en retard, j'était malade, clouée au lit m'enfin bon, vous avez de la chance je poste, moi je dois réviser :p Bonne chance à ceux qui ont un exament !

* * *

Rappel : Hermione enfin sortis de son rêve, s'accorde quelques vacances pour ses derniers jour vivante. Draco bien évidemment l'accompagne, mais tout ceci se passera t-il bien ?

* * *

Voilà elle avait dit aurevoir à Harry, Ron, Ginny, et bien sur le reste de ses camarades, toutes années confondues. 

Entre rires et larmes, elle n'avait révélé à personne la véritable raison de son départ, prétextant la maladie d'un de ses parents.

Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à Dumbledore de prévenir ses parents quand sa mort surviendrait. Elle n'avait plus de mal à aborder le sujet, mais elle préférait en faire abstraction.

- Draco ! je suis prête. Maintenant, dis-moi où ont part.

- Hermione, tu es trop impatiente. Tu verras bien. Bon, j'ai le portoloin, tu as dis aurevoir à tout le monde, et Dumbledore m'a donné son accord définitif. Nous pouvons donc y aller.

Ils furent transportés, au moment ou le portoloin s'activa, dans un lieu des plus surprenant. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre dans quel lieu elle avait était transportée.

Draco l'avait emmené dans une des propriétés Malfoy, situé sur une des innombrables île magique dissimulé aux moldus par divers charmes et enchantements.

La maison de vacances des Malfoy était rarement utilisés, surtout depuis que Lucius Malfoy n'était plus de ce monde. C'était une immense villa, typiques de la région.

- Draco, on ne va quand même pas vivre pendant presque deux mois là ?!

- Bien sur que si, tu ne voulais pas qu'on habite dans un minuscule endroit tout de même. Je suis un Malfoy ne l'oublie pas…

''' comme ça on aura la place de faire tout ce qu'on veut ! '''

- Draco, ne pense pas des choses pareil, officiellement nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Alors, garde tes idées perverse.

- Mais notre relation débutera entre ces murs, chère Gryffondor.

Pour appuyer son idée, Draco vola un baiser à Hermione, qui soupira d'agacement pendant que le jeune homme laissa éclaté son rire cristallin.

Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre, bien évidemment celle de Draco était relié à la sienne par une porte. Elle rajouta un verrou par magie, pas question de se laisser abusé par un serpent arrogant ! Bien que ce serpent était terriblement craquant.

Tout à coup, Hermione eu une prise de conscience. La seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé à l'époque pour repousser les avances de Draco, était la peur de s'engager dans une relation à longue durée. Mais vu les circonstances actuelles, elle n'avait plus aucunes raison de s'inquiéter. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, s'amuser, enfreindre les règles…se lâcher.

De l'autre côté du mur, Draco était allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à ces deux mois. Il se demandait si Hermione finirait pas accepter d'être avec lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais était repoussé de toute sa vie, Hermione était un véritable combat, il devait l'avoir, tant par amour que par fierté.

* * *

27 degrés. Il faisait trop chaud pour Hermione, habituée au temps pluvieux et froid de l'Angleterre, elle suffoquait. 

Elle était en longue jupe noir en lin, avec un top rouge avec inscrit dessus "eat me ". Rien de mieux pour attirer un serpent avide de sensation, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se mettre en maillot de bain...

- Draco, appela Hermione, tu veux manger quoi pour ce soir ?

Il apparut dans son dos, un sourire encore plus ravageur qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione eu besoin de tout sa force mentale pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait enlevé sa magnifique chemise noir pour laisser place à un torse marmoréen, recouvert de fines cicatrices, évocatrices de son éducation.

- Tu n'as pas à faire la cuisine façon moldu tu sais, il y a des elfes. Et bien que tu ne supportes pas qu'on les utilises, c'est comme ça.

Hermione émit un léger grognement, signe de son mécontentement, et de sa faible résistance fasse au charmes magnétique du serpent.

Il s'était d'ailleurs rapproché dangereusement d'elle, collant son torse contre elle. Elle sentait lentement sa température augmenter, perdant son self contrôle.

- Hum, je vais prendre une douche dit-elle trop troublée, pour trouver une autre excuse.

- Je t'accompagne ? prononça t-il rieur.

- Euh, vaut mieux pas, je veux dire non, insista t'elle quand elle vit son regard interrogateur.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant coulait un filet d'eau sur son corps.

' Il s'en ai fallut de peu pour que je craque, maintenant que j'ai compris que je pouvait être avec lui, je vais avoir le plus grand mal à rester impassible à lui. En même temps, il m'a accompagné ici, ce qui veut déjà dire que je finirai pas craquer. '

Au moment ou elle sortit de sa douche, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Serpentard, son premier réflexe fut de couvrir son corps avec une serviette.

- J'ai déjà tout vu tu sais, et puis franchement tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, tu es très jolie. Annonça t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Je venais simplement t'annonçer que le dîner était prêt .

- Et tu as besoin de me le dire à la sortie de ma douche ?

- C'était juste plus cocasse comme ça. Je t'attend dans la salle à manger.

Hermione le regarda partir exaspéré. Elle était troublée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Et pendant le repas tout s'aggrava. Une tension régnait entre les deux, entre Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi dire et Draco qui ne faisait que s'amuser avec la situation.

Et puis tout dérapa au moment du coucher, quand Hermione voulut passer le seuil de sa porte, Draco la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser, le pire, c'est qu'elle se laissa plus que faire, se montrant elle même entreprenante en enlevant le t-shirt qu'il avait mis exprès pour allait manger.

Il se retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil sur le lit du Serpentard, allongé dans une position plus que suggestive.

Se laissant emporter par l'action…

Un seul mot échappa des lèvres du serpent et de la lionne.

"Je t'aime"

( pas besoin de vous décrire la scène, vous vous doutez tous de ce qui se passa ensuite. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène. )

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallu un temps de réflexion pour se remémorer les éléments de la vieille. Elle n'était pas génée, mais légèrement émoussée… 

Draco n'était pas avec elle dans le lit, au moins elle savait que ce n'était pas une passade, il devait être partis ailleurs. Faisant attention au bruit l'entourant, elle compris où il était et partit le rejoindre.

Elle sa faufila dans la douche, le prenant par surprise, il était perdus dans ses pensées.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

- Et bien, depuis les 15 minutes que j'ai passé en n'étant pas à tes côtés, oui, terriblement. Je ne me passe plus de toi, va savoir pourquoi !

- Parce que je suis exceptionnelle rigola Hermione.

- On aura rarement vu deux êtres s'accorder aussi bien alors, dit t-il sarcastique.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Je ne me ferai pas prier !

Vous devez vous dire que tout parais parfait, Hermione est heureuse, en tout cas elle le sera pendant les deux prochain mois, et Draco a enfin ce qu'il voulait. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, surtout dans cette histoire…

Quand Hermione sortit de la douche, la taille encerclait par les bras de Draco, elle se sentit prise de vertige, et une déferlante d'informations s'insinua dans son cerveau.

Draco la retenu pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, mais une vague d'inquiétude se mit à planer autour des deux jeunes amants.

Hermione ne connaissait pas la provenance de ses informations, mais ce qu'elle compris soudainement c'est qu'elle n'avait plus accès au pensées de Draco.

Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien…

- Draco, je n'arrive plus à lire tes pensées tout à coup, dit-elle paniquée, que se passe t-il ?

- Répète moi ça ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons.

- Je te jure, j'ai beau essayer ca ne marche plus…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais contacter le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure, il m'expliquera promis.

Hermione, rassurée, sourit et lui pris le bras pour descendre déjeuner.

Début ou fin de journée ?

* * *

Alors ? je vous préviens, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! et oui, dimanche ce sera la fin ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai seulement voulue faire quelque chose de calme pour faire une chute encore plus grande la prochaine fois :p 

Moi, sadique ?

Une denrière chose, un grand merci à tout le monde, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! la centième posté par Phenixmiyavi ! merci à tous ! je vous adore trop xDDD


	14. Adieu

**Chapitre 13 : Adieu**

* * *

Rappel : Hermione et Draco sont partie de Poudlard, pour les derniers jour à vivre de la Gryffondor. Mais étrangement, Hermione n'arrive plus à lire dans les pensées ! La fin est proche…

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre…ahlala ca me rend triste, j'aimais bien ma fic, j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous plaira…Merci pour toute vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point sa fait plaisir d'en recevoir et un grand merci aux habitués, qui en postait à chaque chapitre ( ils se reconnaîtront !)

Place à la fin.

* * *

Draco, profitant d'un moment seul prit la direction de la seule cheminée de la maison. Grotesque dans une villa, mais elle servait à communiquer. Hermione était partie profiter de la piscine dehors, voulant se rafraîchir mais Draco, ne souhaitant pas littéralement cuire au soleil avec sa peau d'albâtre, avait décliné l'invitation, à son plus grand regret.

Il prit une poignée de poudre cheminette et prononça distinctement :

- BUREAU D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Il se retrouva instantanément à Poudlard, devant le directeur de son école. Dumbledore le regarda surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une visite de son élève, mais sourit et lui dit de s'asseoir.

- Je suppose que pour que vous veniez directement me voir, ca doit être important.

- Extrêmement Messieur. Depuis ce matin, Hermione ne peut plus lire dans les pensées. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du et elle non plus. S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que c'est grave…

- Humm, je dirai plutôt étonnant ! Comme c'est étrange, moi même je ne peut répondre à votre question. Mais je vous promet je vais faire des recherches des votre départ, je vous recontacterait dés que j'en serai plus.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- Ah oui, et au moindre problème revenez me voir.

- Bien.

Draco repartit ensuite, de la même façon qu'il était venue, un regard perdu dans le vide.

- - -

- Draco !!! Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dehors ?! une petite tortue ! elle est trop mignonne ! tu viens la voir ?!

Hermione rayonnait, elle avait retrouvé sa joie d'antan. Ca suffit à faire sourire Draco.

- Oui j'arrive, sourit t-il.

Pourquoi ça devait se finir comme ça ? une fin heureuse, comme dans les contes de fées ne pouvait-elle pas arrivé ? Draco ne demandait pas un happy end avec beaucoup d'enfants, juste un, avec un couple heureux. Elle et lui. Lui et elle, ensemble, pour toujours…

Les semaine passèrent, Hermione paraissait de mieux en mieux, pendant que Draco dépérissait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais malgré son chagrin, il faisait tout pour s'amuser avec elle…

Jusqu'à un soir, ce soir…

- Draco, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger ? tu n'as rien prit à midi se lamenta t-elle.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plaît, ne te cache pas derrière ce sourire…si tu vas mal, dit le moi.

Draco lui sourit en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis lui prit la main, et l'emmena se coucher avec lui…

Pourquoi ce fut la dernière fois ?… . . . . .

- Draco !!! hurla Hermione, allez réveille toi.

Draco ouvrit à peine les yeux. Il toussait, beaucoup, il crachait du sang…

- Draco ne t'endors pas, s'il te plaît…

- Hermy…ne pleure pas. C'était prévu. Dumbledore m'avait annoncé la raison du faite que tu n'entendes les pensées. Mais je suis heureux, tu vas vivre Hermione. Le soir ou on s'est avoué notre amour, je t'ai sauvé, à la place, c'est moi qui partirait. Albus a du demander à ses plus vieilles connaissances pour découvrir ça. Promet moi de vivre Hermione, je suis heureux de te céder ma vie.

- Non, non hurlait t-elle de plus belle. Tu m'avais promis, on devait encore faire des choses futiles ensembles, faire des batailles de boules de neiges quand viendrait l'hiver, se bagarrer, se chercher, et puis enfin se trouver. Tu m'avait promis ! tu n'as pas le droit de partir !

- Je n'en ai pas envie tu sais, je t'aime tellement, kof kof.

- Chut chut, dit-elle la voix étouffé par ses pleures, ne te fatigue pas, ca va passer, et demain tout ira bien, hein dit ?

- Non Hermione, je ne serai plus là demain, tu le sais bien… Mais mes sentiments t'accompagneront toujours tu sais, ne m'oublie pas c'est promis ?

Hermione n'arrivant plus à retenir ses sanglots s'effondra sur le corps de Draco. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il caressa lentement son visage, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Profitant une dernière fois de ses lèvres…

Et dans un dernier souffle, il s'éteint.

Hermione pleurait, pleurait…

- Je t'en supplie, ouvres les yeux ! ne m'abandonne pas ! tu me m'avais promis s'époumonait t-elle.

- Draco, ne se réveilleras plus jamais..

- Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez ! ce n'est pas possible ! C'est moi qui devait partir ! moi qui devait le laisser vivre sa vie, avec une gentille femme ! je veux mourir…

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger.

'Personne ne pouvait me comprendre.'

…

'Je l'avais perdu.'

…

'Pour toujours.'

* * *

Draco n'ouvrit plus jamais les yeux…

La seule chose qui me restait en dehors de mes souvenirs, c'était le mot que j'avais retrouvé sur le bureau, disant qu'il me léguait tout ce qu'il avait. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Accompagné du mot, il y avait un magnifique collier Avec nos initiales et le mot "forever" gravait dessus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau…

_Epilogue_

Voilà Draco. Tu serais très fière d'elle. Elle te ressemble tellement. Une pure Serpentarde, digne de la lignée Malfoy. Tu sais, à chaque fois que je la regarde, je vois ton visage. Elle à la même intonation de voix, et les mêmes répliques sarcastiques.

Je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand je la regarde.

Mais tu n'aurais pu me laisser de plus beau cadeau. J'était proche de la dépression quand tu m'as quitté, elle a était le souffle de vie qu'il me fallait pour que je reprenne goût à la vie.

J'aimerai tellement qu'elle puisse te voir un jour, en vrai. Tu me manques tellement tu sais. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé l'amour. Tu devais être le bon finalement, qui l'aurait cru.

Est-ce que tu me vois d'où tu es ?

Envoi moi un signe un jour.

Je portes ton collier, jamais je ne l'enlève.

Dis moi encore une fois que tu m'aimes ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu partes…

J'ai hâte de te rejoindre.

Mais avant, je veux que tu sois fier de ta fille, promis, j'en ferai quelqu'un de bien…

Je t'aime à jamais, tu seras mon seul et unique amour.

- Maman ! Allez tu viens ! le train ne vas pas m'attendre rigola t-elle, un sourire en coin…

* * *

Ouin je pleure en écrivant mon propre chapitre ! J'espère que sa fait pareil pour vous, c'était le but…

Alors cette fin ? oui c'est triste, sniffff

Merci de m'avoir suivi, encore une fois.

Je n'ai plus d'idées de fic, donc si vous voulez me proposer quelques choses, je serai honorée, je commençerai à le faire après mon brevet !

Biz, A bientôt j'espère.

Aya-chan

ps : le manga dont je vous avez parlait était Shingetsutan Tsukihime xD


End file.
